Love and Tragedy
by Shinsoria
Summary: She was chosen by the Innocence and He was a Noah. It was impossible for them to be together but the flower of love had bloomed.
1. Act 1: The Flower under the Night Sky

**Disclaimer: D. Gray Man belongs to Katsura Hoshino.**

 **Timeline: Before Alma Karma's arc**

* * *

She was Camellia  
Scarlet, vivid, beautiful  
She was beauty and grace

She bloomed in the light  
She illuminated the darkness  
She was a strong little flower

As all things come to an end  
As all flowers bloom and wilt  
She would eventually fade into oblivion

* * *

 **Act 1: The Flower under the Night Sky**

"Look at you, you are so so beautiful!" Sherill gleamed with adoration as he smothered Tyki in a tight embrace. Sherill was, as usual, fawning over his younger brother's debonair appearance while dressed in similar white tie and tails.

Tyki sighed in revulsion, noting that it would be yet another long and exhausting evening, even without his brother adding onto his misery.

"You are suffocating me." Tyki pushed Sherill away, his brother was always too alarmingly close for comfort. Personal space was non-existent to Sherill, the Noah of Desires.

"Tyki, you look great." Road commented with a small smile.

Road appeared behind Sherill, dressing delicately for the evening in her short white gown, playing the part of a minister's daughter in graceful perfection. There was a hint of concern in those large eyes of hers as she glanced at Tyki's wounded chest from his previous battle with Allen Walker.

"Yes, yes. Shall we get going?" Tyki trudged off, leaving Sherill behind while taking no notice of Road's anxious glances.

Sherill was still in the midst of praising his younger brother's refined appearance to Road. "He is just like a diamond. Once the edges are polished, look at how charming he can be! Do you still remember how repulsive he was, always dressed like a homeless grime? Oh dear, this reminds me of Wisely when we first met him as well! How terrible! I am so glad these nightmares have finally come to an end!"

"I agree with that, Father. Tyki, he… I believe that he deserves happiness more than anybody else."

Road gave a whimsical smile before following her family to the resplendent venue.

Road was the closest to Tyki amongst the Noah family and she was well aware of the torrent of pain he was in.

* * *

Tyki was surrounded by women as soon as they stepped into the ballroom. The evening ball was a charity event hosted by Sherill Kamelot, administering his facade as the minister.

Men and women of power and status were congregating and enthusing over Sherill's wonderful work as a government official. Well-wishes and words of appreciation were honeyed as many tried to earn Sherill's favour.

It was almost pitiful to think that they were all merely stringed puppets in the Noah's hands.

Meanwhile, Tyki was fulfilling his promises to many ladies for a dance, with a slightly tired smile plastered on his face. After the incident in the ark, he had cut off contact with his miner friends for fear of losing control of himself. At times like this, Tyki wished that he was still with them, gambling and living his life carelessly and freely.

Wisely had reunited with his family in the event hall after attending to some business for the Millennium Earl, and Road was quickly joined by Wisely at the dining table. Sherill was entertaining his guests with a pleasant smile while his two adopted children were demolishing the sweets and pastries at an astonishing rate.

The evening was seemingly perpetual for only one man.

"This is exhausting…" Tyki sighed silently to himself as he bowed to his final dance partner. It was a rather difficult task to escape the ladies and being the gentleman that he was, he was unable to reject the ladies' endless invitations.

"It would be nice to have some fresh air without anyone jumping on my tail…"

* * *

Tyki sauntered to the balcony, noting the deserted sanctuary with utmost pleasure. A sharp pain then erupted throughout his body, his chest was still throbbing over Allen's cut. It was difficult to endure the pain and to suppress his inner Noah at the same time, who was attempting to devour him whole as well.

"Guess I am not as invincible as I believed, huh."

Tyki stood at the balustrade, gazing at the night sky that was dotted with coruscating stars. His hand was still clutching his chest, the pain was finally subsiding. It was a nuisance to deal with these sudden bouts of pain, and he wished Sherill would leave him alone, envious of how the similarly injured Debitto and Jasdero, who were secluded somewhere in peace.

Tyki could distinguish the constellation Sirius, and while pinpointing the stars in ennui, he suddenly caught sight of a lone figure hiding behind a large marbled pillar at a corner.

Tyki was a little irritated, he was enjoying the quiet ambiance by himself but there simply had to be an intruder to his reverie - or was he the one intruding?

He turned to the lonesome figure and noticed that it was a woman of considerable height. She was deep in thoughts, her doleful eyes were gazing at the night sky, and yet it was obvious her mind was elsewhere. That woman had such a pale complexion that it was a stark contrast to her long ebony hair.

Tyki noted that the woman must be a member of the gentry, with her elegant cream dress, and the way she had carried herself, standing formally under strict upbringing. Similar of age, and even more so in mind, her red lips had parted ever so slightly to let out a soft sigh.

The noblewoman was brooding, just like Tyki was.

Tyki was gazing at her involuntarily; momentarily captivated by her appearance - how those dark eyes of her spoke of melancholy in deep depth. She was charmingly beautiful, but there was something sorrowful about her.

It was as if she was a flower, a flower that had not been showered with love, and her petals were slowly wilting, decaying in hues of gray.

Then Tyki spoke unknowingly, his baritone voice jarring the silence, surprising even himself.

"Why is a beautiful lady looking so sorrowful and glum?"

* * *

The woman had turned around so quickly in obvious astonishment that Tyki was slightly amazed that she had not snap her neck in reflex. "Are you speaking to me?"

Her melodious voice came out timorous as she glanced around, capturing Tyki's eyes with her own. She was only a head shorter than him, and she had only stared at the latter for a few seconds before turning her gaze to the white tiles, hoping for the ground to swallow her at once. It was clear that she was oblivious to Tyki's presence, and she was like a deer caught in the headlights.

Tyki was surprised, partially taken aback at her silly question and at how she had not behave like the ladies he had met before. Some of the noblewomen in the ballroom were brave, or their parents had been, insisting Tyki to take them for a dance.

This woman, however, seemed to be eager to get away from him.

"Yes. There's nobody else here, am I right?"

If Tyki was not a sagacious Noah, or if he had been a gullible fool like the exorcist Lavi, he could have mistaken the woman for being an apparition with her almost sickly complexion. The impression of this queer woman was deteriorating quickly and Tyki wished he had kept his mouth shut.

With the prolonged stifling silence, Tyki's train of thoughts then landed on the conversation with Sherill and Wisely a few days ago. Sherill had been bothering Tyki to get married, hopefully soon, since he was of the appropriate age and Wisely, well, he just had to read Tyki's mind.

"For someone who looked suave, Tyki, you are beyond hope." Wisely muttered unkindly when Tyki was pondering on the reasons as to why women loved to flock to him like bees to honey. "For Adam's sake, you are the Noah of Pleasure."

"Women approach you because they like you. You are attractive as a male partner. Why else do you think they follow you around? For food? You think they are like the gluttonous twins who follow anybody who feed them with candies?"

Wisely's words had offended three Noahs, with Jasdero and Debitto instantly ending the conversation with their guns pointed to Wisely's head. Tyki was feeling more confused than ever. He was a frivolous man, even as his coal miner self, he loved to flirt with women but it had always ended with words.

Tyki had never thought of courting a woman; and yet it was the first time he had felt genuine curiosity about somebody that was not his family nor the exorcists.

"Well, you don't have to answer." Tyki sighed, breaking the stifling interstices as he ruffled his hair in slight irritation. The strange woman was still staring intensely at the floor.

This whole masquerade play was putting a strain on him, and as much as he had loved living his double lives and his family, the social etiquette was an annoyance. His long hair was an annoyance too. Road was an even bigger annoyance for not letting him cut his hair.

As Tyki moved to put more distance between him and the woman, she started to speak. Quietly and quivering, almost as if she was confessing something unforgivable.

"I apologize for my lack of manners, but I don't want to be here."

"Me neither." Tyki replied in agreement, turning to stare at the woman, they had shared the same plight. She was a little stunned at Tyki's quick reply and how carelessly he had spoken of his lack of enthusiasm.

The woman was presumably forced to attend this social event, just like Tyki was. It was all Sherill's fault, Tyki determined, wanting to organise some pointless event.

"My name is Mikk, Tyki Mikk." Tyki introduced himself, and at once, he regretted doing so. He was probably making the woman feel even more miserable, having to associate with the organiser's brother, while adding unnecessary trouble to his plate.

"Tyki Mikk? The younger brother of Minister Kamelot?" The woman finally made eye contact with the taller man, her eyes widening in surprise.

It made Tyki wonder if there was something else she knew about him, and if he had to kill her to silence her.

"What is someone like you doing here?"

"Oh. Escaping, just like you." As soon as Tyki ended his answer, the woman scoffed indignantly, sending the former into confusion once more.

"Oh, you couldn't be."

Then, it could be the bachelor rumours that Sherill was graciously committed to spread amongst the single noblewomen in their high society. Or as Jasdero and Debitto had nastily added on afterwards, the "Getting rid of nuisance for good" project. It was not a wonder at all as to why Sherill had adamantly refused their inauguration to the Kamelot family.

"I am not sure what you've heard but I am not like what they say."

"I heard you are a ladies' man."

"And I see that despite your mannerism and your posture, you speak nothing like a nobility."

At once, the woman covered her lips in embarrassment and looked away apologetically.

"Well, I guess you can't help it. But I don't make promises to ladies that I can't keep. I have honor too, you know." Tyki waved his hand nonchalantly, feeling more at ease now that his acquaintance had spoken with such an impudent tongue.

Then, Tyki took out his cigarette box, suddenly feeling a need for a smoke in this suffocating situation. It was already unpleasant that he had to escort many ladies for the evenings, and now he had to be slandered with such lies too. However, his actions had not help his image either.

"Hey!" The woman coughed in chagrin when Tyki sent a ring of smoke in her direction. "Even I know that it's not allowed to do something so impolite in the ballroom." She then frowned in resentment at Tyki, whose 'Prince Charming' image was ruined instantly, earning a slight chuckle from him instead.

"You have many expressions." Tyki was amused by her antics, she was shy and reserved, and yet she was bold and fierce. It was intriguing to watch her speak. "It's alright, isn't it? We are not in the ballroom. You should try one, smoking relieve stress. At least for me, anyway."

To Tyki's utter surprise, the woman held her hand out, requesting for a smoke. "Then I will have one." After Tyki handed her a lighted cigarette, she was quickly spluttering and choking with a single inhale.

"This is disgusting."

"And you are strange."

The evening soon turned to a loud raucous night as Tyki laughed at the sullen faces she had made while commenting about how smoking was unpleasant. Then her giggles intermingled with his when he entered a coughing fit from laughing too much.

Then Tyki began to probe for answers, after all, she had yet to answer his question. "You have not explain to me as to why you are in such a foul mood."

Her face turned sullen at once. "My father says that I am way past a marriageable age for respectable lady. He wants to marry me into an influential family as soon as he finds a suitable candidate that benefits him."

That was when Tyki found out that she was only a few years younger than him, and the only child of the Stanford Family. He had heard of how unscrupulous her father could be, and the imperious measures he was willing to take to achieve his goals.

It came as no surprise to him that the old man would use his own child as a tool in politics as well.

"I guess I was a letdown. My father had really wanted a male heir."

Sherill only wanted a daughter, Tyki compared in silence, the circumstances that surrounded everyone was vastly different.

"But you know, all I want to do is to be able to marry a man I love."

Tyki contemplated on the notion of love, and how ridiculous the idea was. He loved his family, his coal miner friends, and he loved Tease - if those murderous butterflies counted as sentient beings.

However, Tyki simply could not comprehend the idea of loving a person wholeheartedly, having a life partner, and dedicating his entire life and purpose to her. It was easier to drown himself in the ocean of bloodlust than to imagine himself living a life of romance and passion, no matter how hard Sherill had tried to paint him a beautiful picture.

"I don't believe that true love exists." Tyki asserted aloud, challenging the woman to state her viewpoint. There was something strange in the way she had described 'love' that piqued his curiosity.

"It does."

The woman was firm when she spoke, before continuing with a hint of exasperation, "That is because we have both yet to meet the right person."

Tyki thought of how the future would be bleak for his lover, or even for himself. The war with the Order would culminate, especially since that the Fourteenth had made his appearance. He had no time for such trivial affairs, he had to put the task of finding the Heart at the forefront.

"You have never loved somebody before, have you?"

The question struck a chord in Tyki's heart. It was true. He couldn't fathom the love Sherill had for Tricia, a facade it might be, but there were times when Tyki saw true affection when Sherill was speaking to her. There's also Road, whose reluctance to hurt Allen Walker was seeping in her actions that Tyki was almost afraid to think of the consequences she would have to face.

"Life is only full of despair and misery."

The woman could almost taste the bitterness in Tyki's voice. Perhaps there was more to be seen in this dapper gentleman. She was regretful for delivering judgement on Tyki's character basing on only the rumours she had heard.

Before the woman could rebuke Tyki's forlorn words, the bell had struck twelve, indicating the end of the ball. Soft piano music began to play in substitution of the initial orchestra's songs, and a man dressed in black suit appeared looking for his mistress.

"Don't be a silly fool, the world is full of hope and love. You have to open your eyes and see with your heart. I believe, so you have to, too."

Tyki noted that this noblewoman was, while so optimistic and wise at times, actually capable of some rather disrespectful words when he overheard her mumbling under her breath. It was actually amusing and entertaining to contend with her, even if they had vastly different viewpoints.

"Wait, what is your name, Lady Stanford?"

The woman was already turning to leave with her butler, and the question stopped her in their tracks.

"The name is Camellia," The woman curtsied in false politeness, as if suddenly remembering the comportment of a nobility. "Camelia Stanford. Thank you for spending your valuable time with me this evening, Sir Tyki."

The pretense was almost comical and Tyki had to stifle yet another laughter.

"Goodbye, Lady Camellia. I do hope to see you again."

Tyki gave a smirk as he whispered in her ears, making his grand exit as well. "If you do still wish to meet a nincompoop, such as myself, who is an absolute pessimistic and a stubborn man."

Camellia simply shot him a withering glare and left promptly afterwards.

"What a beautiful name… and a strange person." Tyki chuckled to himself.

* * *

"Where did you go, Tyki?" Road asked, when they were back in the Kamelot mansion.

"Yeah, where did you go, Tyki?"

There was an addition of two unwelcomed guests in the mansion, the twins had generously invited themselves to the after party. Jasdero and Debbito were seated on the sofa, their bandages were stained with dirt, and so were their clothes. It was obvious that they had ran out of food, or whatever they had needed to survive.

"Hehe, Tyki is out playing with women again, right Debitto?"

Wisely gave an all-knowing glance at Tyki, and smiled widely when Tyki made a rude gesture at him. "Well, you are not all wrong, Jasdero."

"Leave me alone."

Tyki warned as he ambled to the stairs, making a quick escape to his room. There was a small smile as he reminisced the day, and the time he had spent with Camellia Stanford.

"It wasn't all that bad, I suppose."


	2. Act 2: The Golden Lyre

**Act 2: The Golden Lyre**

"Why are you smiling to yourself, Tyki? It's creepy."

Road was staring at Tyki, the latter seemingly in a happy trance; she had thought that the word 'weird' was only reserved for Sherill. Since Tyki and Sherill were brothers, then Road supposed that it was inevitable Tyki would become strange as well.

The Kamelots were seated around their picnic table, enjoying the cool summer breeze in their garden on a lazy afternoon. Their palatial mansion was the oasis for the Noah family when they were not engaged in the Holy War.

Plates of desserts and colourful cakes with rainbow icings covered every inch of the picnic table. It was Road's dreams coming true in reality.

Sherill, Wisely, Road and Tyki were having their afternoon tea in leisure. The Earl's plan was on time, now that the new Akuma egg was re-created and stabilised with Lulubell's ardent assistance, after her failure in retrieving the original egg.

"I met a strange person at the ball." Tyki gave a small chuckle to himself, the memories of their conversation re-playing in his head. It had indeed been a long time since Tyki met someone amusing, with the exception of Allen Walker.

"It's a woman," Wisely declared, helping Tyki to speak before adding on slyly, "A rather witty and beautiful woman, I presumed. From your thoughts."

Wisely was always unfaithful to Tyki, sparing no secrets of his from the rest of their family. Wisely's habits had undoubtedly made Tyki uncomfortable, putting him at the expense of the former's mind-reading habits and Road's subsequent teasing.

Tyki was glaring at Wisely, silently wishing that he could choose and remove those foul eyes of his. Or, better yet, having Tease slowly devouring Wisely's heart.

"Oh?" Sherill raised his eyebrows, his lips forming a large and unsettling smile. "It's finally time for our dear Tyki to settle down!"

"Who is it, Tyki?" Road implored earnestly, "Tell me, Tyki!"

While the Noah family had generally despised mingling with humans, the Kamelots were a special exception. Their affection to their selected associates, such as Road and Sherill with Tricia, had diluted their innate hatred for the human race.

In Sherill's situation, it would also highly benefit the Kamelots if they were to acquaint with another family of high social status.

"Tyki, Tyki, Tyki-pon!"

Before Tyki could react to Road's incessant questioning, Wisely was ahead of him once again. "Camellia Stanford." Wisely smirked unkindly as he divulged Tyki's little incandescent meeting.

"Wisely, I swear I will rip your eyes out one day…"

"You won't," Wisely smiled brilliantly as he gestured to himself in a prideful manner., "You can't do that to your adorable nephew."

"You are disgusting." As Tyki and Wisely entered an unceasing banter, with Road making no attempt to stop their childish argument, Sherill was off mumbling by himself.

"Well, she is indeed a lovely lady. I had only met her a few times at the Stanford House. A frail little lady, she seems to be." Sherill rubbed his chin in rumination as the clogs in his mind whirled and spun.

If Tyki was to marry Camellia, Sherill would be able to gain access to the Duke's army directly. However, since Tyki's happiness mattered the most to Sherill, the union would only come secondary. Sherill would rather have Tyki in a blissful marriage than to have a loveless one.

"Her father may be a sordid person, this Duke Stanford, but if you truly love his daughter, then I am sure this union could benefit our social standing as well."

"Like I have said a thousand times before, nobody is going to get married." Tyki was aggravated with the concept of marriage being shoved onto him for the past few months. He would much rather be calloused and dirty in the coal mines than to play the part of a loving husband in contrast to his older brother who was enjoying his life so much.

"That's what you think you like." Wisely asked, reading Tyki's mind despite the latter's intimidating remarks. "But you are still looking forward to meet her for dinner later, aren't you?"

"WISELY!"

* * *

It was true that Tyki began to make frequent meal dates with Camellia Stanford, much to both Sherill and the Duke's delight. It was comfortable being around her for there was not a need to put up a courteous front. Time spent with her had become his solace.

Camellia agreed to speak in congenial tones as well, especially since Tyki had already bore witness to her inclination of speaking some crude and unladylike words.

"Really, who taught you those words?" Tyki inquired, when the two of them were taking an evening stroll after their meal at a nearby fine dining. The residence of the Stanfords was as splendid as the Kamelots', and their garden were in bloom of red-hued camellias shrubs. The sweet fragrance of these flowers was almost overwhelming Tyki.

"Books. I have spent a lot of time reading."

"I have to see those interesting books one day." Tyki jested as Camellia made a face at him. "That reminds me, I have never seen you at any events prior to the ball."

"I fall sick easily." Camellia confessed that she had spent most of her life being cooped up in the mansion. The ball had been her very first escapade. "It plays well in my favour as I did not mind the solitude at all. It can be a little lonely sometimes, however."

Tyki realised that she did not have any friends, and her acquaintances were only the servants in her house. Her interactions with her maids were limited as well, as her father refused to allow her to be associated with them. Tyki was her first friend.

"I am getting better now. I guess it's time for me to make my grand entrance." Camellia smiled, but there was something melancholic about her smile that Tyki could not help but to feel for her.

"Do you only read?"

Camellia nodded, her avocation elucidating her dreamy demeanour, and how she was hopelessly in love with the idea of life. She was akin to a fettered bird, who was unaware of the dangers in the world, after being chained up in a cage for such a long time.

"Tyki, what do you like to do in your free time then?"

Tyki pondered for a moment, deciding that hunting exorcists, tormenting people and plotting the end of the world were definitely the wrong answers. "I like to play poker."

"I like poker too!" Camellia's eyes gleamed, explaining that during the rare visits her cousins had made to their household, they had taught her to play cards. "My cousins say that I am a good learner. I love it when they lose to me. It can be rather fulfilling, I feel."

Tyki grinned, this woman was mischievous, and reminded him a little of Allen Walker. He had only enjoyed playing cards with Allen, and his attempt to get his family into loving his hobby was a disastrous failure. Road and Sherill showed no interest in poker, Jasdero and Debitto would always ended up tearing his cards when they lose.

Lulubell and Wisely were the only one who were serious in playing the game. However, Lulubell hardly grace them with her presence, and Wisely had often cheated by reading their minds although he promised not to.

"Oh, I play the lyre too, but not as often now."

"I would love to hear you play then, if you promise to play a round of poker with me."

"That's a promise!"

Duke Stanford was particularly pleased when Tyki had escorted his daughter up to their doorstep, grinning a little too much at his daughter's choice. However, Tyki was a little unnerved when he stood in front of the imposing man, or was it the house?

The Noah inside him resonated with such vehement hatred that Tyki was sure that there was a shard of Innocence hidden inside the house.

Tyki was confused and almost fearful.

The Holy War simply had to intervene in all aspects of his life, especially now that he had found a sanctuary in her. Her presence had alleviate the injuries he received, the wound was dulling, but yet his heart was the one aching in pain now.

* * *

Tyki had decided to put the disconcerting matter aside, to simply enjoy living in the moment, and invited Camellia over to the Kamelot's residence for dinner instead. Camellia was surprised at this gesture and the genuinity in her smile at his invitation had warmed his heart.

However, Road and Wisely were unbecoming in their ways by behaving exceedingly friendly towards her and teasing Tyki even more avidly. The Millennium Earl had appeared at the dining table as well, and he gave a small consenting nod having seen the look on Tyki's face.

Sherill, meanwhile, was the utmost supportive member, having zealously approved their relationship and had hinted a little forcefully at a marriage between the two families soon. Tyki tried to deviate the topic with grace while Camellia simply smiled and explained that she had still wanted to trek the world.

Despite the initial familiarities, Road and the Earl had exchanged several glances during their meeting, and while it had escaped Tyki's notice, it was clear amongst the other Noahs that the two perceptive ones had reservations. In lieu of Tyki's happiness, Road had decided to conceal her thoughts regarding Camellia that even Wisely was unable to comprehend their behaviour.

"I am not sure what the Earl and you are both thinking about, Road," Wisely whispered to Road while still chewing his steak and sneaking a glance or two at Camellia, "I read her mind and I say that she is a true ingenue. I have never seen Tyki smiling like this too."

Road glanced at Camellia briefly before turning to a radiant Tyki. "That's true."

"Wisely, sometimes having a dinner like this, simple and carefree, is really able to help us forget who we truly are, no?"

There were times when Road would imagine having a simple meal, with the Earl and Sherill, and there would be Tyki too. She would introduced the love of her life, Allen Walker, to her beloved family. It would be simple, they would all be normal humans conversing jovially, and it would a blissful time. But, it had always been a dream.

"I don't think that it's a simple dinner," Wisely rebuked Road's statement with his mouth stuffed full of meat, completely missing her point. "It's way too scrumptious to be considered simple!"

"Wisely, you are not very smart either, are you?"

* * *

Camellia left the mansion after the lively dinner, the altercation between Road and Wisely igniting laughter amongst all. However, the apprehension Road shared with the Earl was culminating, and even Wisely was aware of that.

Neither did the Earl nor Road divulged much, and the former had merely agreed with Sherill that the union with the Stanfords would indeed bring the Noah family a step closer to their goal of dominating the world of politics.

As the members dispersed to their own rooms after the meal, Road had halted Tyki in his tracks to speak with him in private.

"Tyki, you may not be aware of it, but you are already falling in love with her. However, please remember who you are."

Road's sudden advice to Tyki to close his heart came as a surprise. Road's initial enthusiasm for the two was suddenly diminished to a simple warning. Road was behaving mysteriously and Tyki was curious, there was something that she was not sharing. Not even with Wisely or Sherill.

It was at times like this that Tyki saw Road for her true self, the oldest and wisest amongst them all, second only to the Earl. Tyki pondered endlessly over Road's words. Although he had been denying his feelings, his thoughts were already being pervaded by images of the flower.

Camellia had shown him that there could be light in life and that Tyki was a man capable of feelings too. There was more to his life, more to being a Noah, and that he was a being with freedom in his own right too.

"Tyki, I just don't want to see you in misery."

Tyki sat by the windowsill, gazing at the sudden downpour in the cozy warmth of his room. He wondered if Camellia had reached her home safely, wondering if she was caught up in the rain, and if she was drenched to the bone.

Tyki gave a small chuckle, it was pitiful of him. He was becoming a slave to these strange new feelings. His fingers twirled with a card, it was a handwritten invitation that Camellia had snuck into his pocket before she had left. It was a card to her lyre performance, as he had insisted on her playing the instrument.

Tyki was hesitant to meet her now, he did not believe that he would be capable of hurting her should the option become inevitable in the future. The time spent with her, the memories shared, was becoming precious to him.

Road was right, Tyki was forgetting who he was. He was a Noah and she was merely a human. He would live an immortal life on a throne of crimson, and she would wither away, evanescent and ethereal, like the fragile flower she was.

* * *

"Welcome to Camellia's performance!" Camellia opened the heavy oak door of her house, welcoming Tyki in with her bright smile. She was wearing a pale pink frock, and her cheeks were stained a rosy pink in similarity. It was obvious that Camellia was brimming with health and joy.

Tyki was dressed rather prim and proper for her musical. He was aware that there would be no other audiences, and it was very much an informal event, but he had brought flowers to emulate the scene of the many musicals he had been to.

"Am I too early?" Tyki teased as he handed her a bouquet of daisies, camellias and roses. Camellia was practically glowing like a small child who was being showered with candies when she took the bouquet from him.

"Thank you, and no, you are right on time."

Camellia held the bouquet tightly in her arm, with her free hand linking Tyki's and guided him to her study. It had only been half a year since they had met at the ball, and now they were walking hand in hand to her room.

* * *

'Innocence…?'

Tyki was feeling agitated once more, feeling acute awareness of an unwelcome being as he glanced around the study room. The feeling of an Innocence in the vicinity was getting stronger and stronger. It was suffocating as he tried to rein in his inner Noah.

Tyki was struggling with his sanity to curb his murderous intentions. He was resonating with the Innocence, and his Noah self was clawing furiously at him, to eliminate the detestable enemy at once.

"Please, have a seat!" Camellia gestured to a single armchair, as she took the white veil off her lyre on her table. Her actions prompted Tyki to snap out of his reverie, as he finally located the existence of the Innocence.

The golden lyre was an Innocence.

The lyre was the Stanford's family heirloom, passed through the generations from their Greece ancestor. The golden lyre was carved with small intricate flowers and it was glowing brilliantly, and while it was a majestic instrument in its own right, the radiance was emitted by the Innocence imbued in its core.

It was the sweetest performance given by his endearing lady and yet it was the longest, cruelest hour in his life.

The Innocence had been dormant for a long time but it had awaken the first night when Tyki had escorted Camellia to her house. It had reacted to the Noah in its proximity. However, it came as a surprise that the Innocence did not attempt to make any move to attack Tyki, merely concealed in wait in its equipment-type form.

"How was it?" Camellia asked at the end of her song, her face was a little flustered as she admitted that she had practiced throughout the night to impress Tyki.

"It's… wonderful."

Tyki was shaking a little at the revelation, and Camellia's smile did nothing to ease the throbbing pain in his heart.

It was difficult to rein in his killing intent but it was harder to lie to her. He was like a moth drawn to flame, he was trapped between his mission and his feelings, and they were both wretched victims of Fate.

Camellia was an Accommodator, the Lyre was her Innocence, and Tyki was the Noah of Pleasure.


	3. Act 3: The Tribute to Love

**Act 3: The Tribute to Love**

The Noahs were assembled by the Millennium Earl for yet another meeting in regards to the Fourteenth and the Order. The Earl was becoming impatient in the search for the Heart, and he was on the edge with the re-appearance of Neah. None the sides were wiser on the true identity of the Heart; and while the Noah members were scattered across the world landing random attacks on the Order's camps, there were more finders than ever now.

It was a rare occasion for all of the Noah members to be gathered, and although most of them had left the Kamelot Mansion immediately after the Earl's dismissal, the usual few had stayed behind for Sherill's accommodation. The tense ambiance immediately subsided to a lively and relaxed one, especially with the twin's presence.

"Tyki is awfully out of it today." Debitto gestured at the pensive man, noticing that the Tyki was unusually deep in thoughts. "Has Tyki finally descended into madness?"

Jasdero, who was now stuffing himself silly with donuts, understood the reference Debitto made. They had heard about Tyki's awakening in the ark, and had expressed deep remorse about missing his Noah form.

"Madness, madness!" Jasdero giggled, echoing after his brother. The thick ring of sugar around his busy mouth was nothing short of folly himself.

Meanwhile, the Earl and Road were silent, sipping their tea as they gazed at the aforementioned man without a word. Road's premonition was coming true, Tyki was going to lose himself again, but this time, it would be in a different way. The plate on the Earl's hand was already dreadfully full, but he knew that Tyki was a sensible man.

No longer privy to their thoughts, and with full access to Tyki's current flow of thoughts, Wisely could finally comprehend the tricky situation Tyki had landed himself into. The Earl and Road's exchange of worried glances during that meal was coming to light.

On the other hand, Sherill was completely lost to the conversation. He was glancing to and fro, from Tyki to Earl and then to Wisely and Road, in utmost confusion. "It's not very nice to keep secrets from your lovely older brother, Tyki." Sherill was feeling a little indignant that even the twins knew something that he, the man with the most power amongst the human here, was oblivious to.

"Don't worry. The twins do not know anything either." Wisely pointed out. Jasdero and Debitto had indeed an innate talent for appearing smarter than they really were. "So what will you do, Tyki? It's a difficult situation, I agree. When your dream is finally coming true, it has only turned out to be a beautiful nightmare."

"Will you kill the woman you loved so deeply, now that she is an accommodator of the detestable Innocence?"

* * *

Wisely's disclosure of the truth brought forth a furore amongst Sherill and the twins. The three had yelled pretty loudly, with Jasdero distastefully spitting the remnants of his donut onto Wisely's face.

Sherill was staring at Tyki's impassive expression, a mixture of incredulity and concern written all over the worried older brother's face.

"She doesn't know." Tyki finally spoke with a tinge of sadness after a prolonged silence, and his voice was a low murmur. "She doesn't know about us. The Noah, the Innocence, the Order. She doesn't know about this side of the world."

It was a little difficult to catch his words, with Wisely shouting resentfully at Jasdero, and Debitto had to elbow his twin to silence the two. Tyki was not at all interested in sharing the plight he was in. It was intimate, at least for him, they were his family but she was his special someone. He knew that he had to kill her, it was inevitable.

"Tyki," The Earl spoke abruptly, the rest turning towards the austere man, reminded of his presence in the room at once. "I trust you to understand what you have to do. Do not disappoint me."

The Earl then left the dining hall, having spoken his piece and leaving the rest to their inundation of hysteria and mania. The Earl, however, had complete faith in Tyki. Tyki had never disappoint him, never in the ways Neah did, and the Earl trusted him wholly.

Despite the Earl's firm rooted faith in him, Tyki was subjected to more pressure. He was cognizant of his mission, and while he was willing to do absolutely anything for his family, he didn't want to lose her either. Tyki was falling into a pit of desolation and confusion. He was caught in a schism.

"Tyki…" Road whispered, standing up to embrace Tyki. She understood his feelings, having been in the same situation as well. Was it with Allen Walker, or was it with Neah in the long forgotten past? She had wounds of her own, etched deep in the heart.

"Well, I don't think you have to kill her," Wisely started concocting a plan, his attention redirected back to Tyki after having been satisfied with a headbutt to Jasdero's head. "You could always nip it in the bud. Destroy the Innocence without her knowledge, and both of you will be free to love."

This time, Tyki did not even attempt to deny his feelings when Wisely conjectured that Tyki's heart was no longer solely focused on their mission. He was pondering over Wisely's words, and he was well aware that the lyre was an important artefact to Camellia. She had explained that her late mother had played the lyre for her as her lullaby, every single night, until the very day she passed on Camellia's fifth birthday. Was there some way to remove the Innocence without destroying the vessel?

It was impossible but it was only a small yet selfish sacrifice. They could be together, they would be free.

"I have never felt such an acute hatred for an Innocence before, until I met hers, Wisely."

Sherill raised his eyebrows in confusion, at Tyki's sudden disclosure, the Noahs had an inherent hatred for the Innocence but it was not until the extent of experiencing uncontrollable rage. If that was the case, most of the exorcists would have long since fallen at the Noahs' hands now, if the latter were to lose their sanity. Tyki was searching for answer, but Wisely was unable to give one.

Road then speculated over Tyki's words, her arms still around Tyki's neck. "The Noah in you was probably angry, as the Innocence did not make a move to attack you, despite being our nemesis. She must have loved you, this Camellia."

Sherill scoffed a little, "This is unnatural, Tyki, you have to get rid of the Innocence, if you do not want to hurt the woman, soon."

Only Road's sentence reverberated in Tyki's mind. Camellia had fallen in love with him too. Tyki stared at his umber toned hand, he was not even sure if he was capable of love. It's mysterious, strange, and the notion of it was far from his world. There was the existence of that Innocence as well, the only barrier to their path.

"You have to make a decision." Wisely said in agreement to Sherill's harsh words. "You know you don't have to kill her, Tyki."

It was by unanimous support, and some nasty suggestions by the twins, that the present members agreed to allow Tyki to resolve this issue by himself. Road proffered to help Tyki, and so did Sherill. They knew that Tyki, despite being the Noah of Pleasure, was the purest of them all.

* * *

While the Noahs were hatching plans to destroy Camellia's Innocence surreptitiously, the exorcists were already on their way to the Stanford's mansion. It was an unfortunate coincidence, and the first time in history that the Noahs were resolute in protecting a person, instead of paving way to more tragedies.

Unbeknownst to Tyki, Allen, Lavi and Link were dispatched to retrieve the Innocence, and the accommodator as well, should there be one. The Innocence in Camellia's lyre had fully awaken, the beautiful tune strummed by her fingers was able to send the people in its vicinity into a trance. It had a strange ability, evoking peace and harmony to the listeners of its music, emulating its accommodator's dreamy personality.

Finders, who realised there was something unusual after being found in a stupor outside the mansion, quickly attributed their state to the existence of an Innocence. Reports written by them were subsequently sent to the headquarters, and exorcists were dispatched at once.

"Master Noahs," An akuma servant appeared from the door, delivering a message to the few members, "As you have commanded me to watch over Lady Camellia, I would like to inform that there are exorcists on the way to her residence now."

Tyki cursed loudly, standing up to head over at once. The exorcists were always so timely, and it was a prick in his bone. "Do whatever it takes to keep her safe. From the exorcists." Road could sense the uncertainty in the akuma at the strange command.

"Hey Tyki, you should keep yourself hidden from Camellia, no? I can go instead." Road's voice contained a hint of excitement with her hidden agenda of meeting Allen Walker. She knew that it would be unwise for Tyki to expose his identity at the moment and she was more than glad to takeover his job.

"Camellia have met you before too, Road. Jasdero and Debitto is the best choice in this case." Sherill commented, singling out the twins. It was time for the two freeloaders to do some work after all.

"...Us?"

* * *

Tyki had been confused ever since the revelation of Camellia being an accommodator. He had remembered telling Camellia ostensibly about his identity, his words so intricately laced with sadness that she had noticed his subtle meaning without fully understanding.

"You will find out soon, that I am not who I seem to be."

"Well, no matter who you are, I am sure I will still love you."

While Camellia had professed her love, Tyki was still hesitant, he had always been in a dilemma. He was aware of his life commitment to the Earl's mission, but to speak truthfully, there was nothing he had wanted more than to live a dirty yet free life.

However, Camellia's sincerity had Tyki determined to accept Sherill's persistent suggestion. It had only been a month before the manifestation of the Innocence. Tyki was convinced that Camellia was the person he had wanted to spend his life with, and it was the right time. He had even envisioned living the life Sherill had so gloriously pictured to him.

Camellia would be his thread to humanity, his road back to the light, when he had to lose himself in his mission. And Tyki would be able to come back, every time, because she would be there.

Tyki was supposed to enact the plan during Camellia's personal lyre performance, at the very end when she had finished performing. Tyki had everything prepared immaculately, the heartfelt message he had written for her, and a small photo album that had encapsulated the time they had spent together. It was concealed in his suit, and it stayed there ever since.

There were photographs of them touring London in the winter. It was her very first trip. She was smiling, she was in the pink of her health. He was grinning too, his smile was so free and innocent, and it was only during that short time his hands had been stained free of blood.

It was pure bliss. He had cheekily placed a handful of snow on her hair, and had taken a candid photograph of her with her messy wet hair and rosy cheeks, shortly before being smacked right in the face with snow. Then, they had seeked each other's warmth in a tight embrace.

It was special. She had fallen asleep, after being exhausted from the long day of laughter and fun. He had discreetly taken a photograph of her, sleeping so soundly in his arms. She had trusted him so completely, he was afraid of breaking her heart.

Then, there was the gold ring he had prepared.

Tyki was ready to make Camellia his wife, his Lady Mikk. Now, what was he supposed to do with this piece of jewelry that symbolized nothing but despair?

* * *

The night was unusually quiet. There was not much activity in the Stanford's grand mansion, the Duke was away for the evening, and Camellia was secluded in her room with a book. There was not much scurrying about amongst the servants, and it was a slow and peaceful day. There were no signs of akumas as well, who should have long since arrived to retrieve the Innocence. It had always been a competition between the Order and the Earl.

"It's awfully peaceful, isn't it?" Lavi commented. He kicked a stray pebble on the pavement leading up to the grandiose mansion. With a tranquil situation such as this, Lavi was half expecting to greet the owner of the Innocence, explain the situation, retrieve the Innocence, and then head back home at once. He would then boast about how easy their mission was to Lenalee and Kanda.

Allen nodded in agreement, a little worried that it was a trap set by the akumas. His shadow, Howard Link, was feeling apprehensive at how simple their mission was turning out to be as well. There was something strange, akumas had always appeared to thwart their path; and sometimes, it was instantly from the moment they stepped out from the ark.

"Man, I wish they would appear soo-"

A thunderous explosion reverberated throughout the compound, the non-violent bombardment served only to steal the exorcists' vision. When the smoke had finally cleared, the exorcists realised that they had been trapped inside a barrier erected by the Skulls. It was rather strange, Allen noticed, that only the capacious perimeter of the courtyard was in another dimension. The mansion was veritably safe from the Skull's alchemy.

"Lavi, your mouth is unlucky," Allen sighed as he scrutinized his surroundings, "Well, I guess this is really our 'normal'." The skulls were playing in their favour, with the battle arena kept out of reach of humans, they would be able to fight without concerning themselves with their safety. However, in doing so, the akumas had effectively put the Innocence out of both parties' sights.

A trio of level 3 akumas flooded their vision, standing menacingly right before the exorcists. They were commanded by a level 4, who had concealed the door to the Stanford's mansion behind its large, intimidating wings. Allen activated his Crown Clown instinctively, getting ready for a battle, as was Lavi with his hammer.

"Please, do keep the maintenance fee to a minimum, regardless. We do not wish to get into trouble with the Stanfords once this barrier dissipates." Link reminded Allen and Lavi, his priority was always a little different, as his serrated blades protruded from his sleeves.

The scene erupted into an instant pandemonium, as the akumas launched themselves at the exorcists without a warning. There was none the usual taunting, the akumas were unusually focused at their work.

Allen slashed nimbly at one of the level 3 akumas with his large sword, clipping the left limbs of the humanoid akuma. The chipped arm and foot upon touching the ground, ignited yet another detonation. The city would have definitely felt a tremor from the deafening impact, and Allen was silently thankful for the Skull's disguise ability.

Inside the Stanford's mansion, the servants hustled about with their chores dutifully, paying no attention to the almost non-existent commotion outside. Meanwhile, Camellia felt a shock throughout the house, the only one who was able to feel the magnitude of the battle in the courtyard. She could taste the acrid smoke and stifled a yell, hurrying to speak to the maids in the living room. There was an earthquake, with such a veritable magnitude that she was surprised that there were no screams or hollering to be heard.

Lavi took the opportunity to land his area of effect skills. He spared no expense in his attacks, and while parrying the akuma's vicious claws and wings, he opened a crevice in the ground with his hammer to swallow the level 4 whole. It was a magnificent sight, with the ground erupting a monstrous serpent of fire origin attempting to devour the deft level 4, but Lavi had captured and felled a level 3 akuma instead.

Before long, the trio of akumas was incinerated into dust. Link had powerfully demonstrated his combat skills, effectively slicing the very last level 3 and sealing it with his charms. It was a fluid movement, the three men was gaining the upper hand, with the level 4 eventually cornered. It was remarkably abnormal, the akumas seemed to be going easy on the exorcists, there was not much of a struggle since the beginning.

"Lavi, I will attack from the back, encircle the akuma with your ring of hell fire!" As Allen and Lavi moved to synchronize their attack, the last level 4 started to scream in desperation.

"STOP. STOP. STOP." Its high pitched scream was so shrill that Link's ears began to bleed. Allen and Lavi dropped their weapons instantly, scrunching on the ground in pain from the piercing shriek. "Master Noah said not to hurt her!"

At the moment, when the level 4 finally rescinded its attack, Allen and Lavi turned to see what the akuma was fixated on. There was a woman who had unknowingly entered the barrier in her search of the strange phenomenon. She was frozen in her steps when she caught sight of the distorted angel-like being and the flustered exorcists. She took in a sharp gasp, her breath barely exhaled as she watched the scene unfold in front of her with astonished eyes.

"What is this…? Who are you people?"

Link immediately comprehended that this woman was the accommodator of the Innocence, for no normal human would be able to enter, or to even see and feel the impact from within the Skull's barrier. The situation was no longer tilted in their favour, they had to protect the accommodator from the level 4. Strangely, the level 4 was not making any move to attack the woman, to Link's utmost surprise. The akuma was immobile, suspended in the air like a broken puppet, as it pondered over its next possible move.

"What should I do…" The level 4 was whispering to itself in such a child-like desolation, fear evident in its eyes as it watched the woman in apprehension. "What can I do… Master Noah…"

Tyki's command was tearing the level 4 apart. It was near impossible for the level 4 to launch its poisonous missiles at the enemies in front of it without hurting the woman. Tyki would definitely force the level 4 to self destruct, or worst - subjected to torture in every imaginable way, if the level 4 was to land a single scratch on that woman, even if the said woman was an accommodator. The akuma was palpitating with terror at the thought.

"Lavi, push the akuma to the other corner of the courtyard with your serpent! Link, please!" Allen and Lavi started to redirect their attack, taking the chance to lure dazed the akuma away from Camellia as Link stood in front of her like a bulwark. Even surprisingly, the akuma had obediently complied with the exorcists' actions, who were trying to bring the battlefield away from the woman.

"Is it me or is the Level 4 acting oddly? Hee hee hee."

"Oh man. You have it tough because of that stupid Tyki, huh."

The sound of loud gunshot resounded throughout the compound, signalling the entrance of two figures adorned in white attires. The twins had appeared from the dark night sky, landing on the akuma's shoulders in a swift movement as they launched their attacks simultaneously.

Jasdero and Debitto stood arrogantly atop the akuma, lowering their guns and blowing the thin wisp of smoke as they admired their masterpiece of carnage.

"It's been a while, exorcists"


	4. Act 4: The Farewell

"I think we got them, Dero."

"Hee hee, it's a bullseye."

The fumes dissipated to reveal Allen and Lavi concealed under Crown Clown's scintillating white cloak, much to the twin's chagrin. However, blood coagulated around the edge of the cloak, Lavi's grazed arm staining it crimson. The two had narrowly missed the twin's murderous shot.

"Oh, oh, oh. Debi, I think we missed, hee hee."

"Oh? Man, that stupid vampire is not here. I am not interested anymore, let's go."

Debitto had instantly lose interest in the fight when it was unveiled that their former nemesis was nowhere in sight. Debitto could still remember their fight vividly back in the ark. It had taken their amalgamation to defeat Krory, and to add yet another slight to their pride, it was disclosed that they had failed to take his life despite fighting at their full power.

"Tyki will kill us if we leave, Debi."

"Man, now that you mentioned it… Oh, so that is his woman, huh?"

At the other end of the courtyard, Debitto caught sight of a pale and startled woman concealed behind a blonde man. He nodded salaciously at her beauty, appreciating Tyki's choice in woman. Debitto was going to tease Tyki, and if there would ever be a chance, Debitto would flirt with her, simply to annoy his fellow Noah.

The exorcists were momentarily stupefied by the Noah Twin's matured appearance, it was becoming a strange and terrible night, and it was seemingly perpetual. Debitto's sudden change in interest brought the two back from their reverie, it would be catastrophic for the twins to aim their weapons elsewhere.

"Where do you think you are looking at?" Lavi yelled to capture the twin's attention, ignoring the sharp pain in his arm as he brandished his hammer. Lavi managed to send a pillar of flames at the Noahs as Allen lurched forward with his sword flinging down at the akuma, effectively sending the twins off balance.

The sudden flames and explosion sent both the exorcists and the Noahs hurling in different directions. At that moment, a hive of shimmering purple butterflies appeared from nowhere, shielding Camellia from the impact.

Meanwhile, Camellia was standing entranced by the culmination of the battle, paying no attention to these macabre butterflies with skulls as its bodies. Link quickly cut through a few, littering the ground with shimmering glitter as more and more materialized.

"How did you get in?" Link asked urgently, shaking Camellia by her arms. They needed to leave, it was getting more dangerous by the moment.

Camellia hesitantly answered, her memory was suddenly foggy. "I don't know… I felt like I was being… pulled outside. I saw everything from within the mansion, but there was something calling me…. and before I realise it, I am already outside." Link cursed silently upon hearing her words, and he hurriedly pulled Camellia by her arm as they made their escape, praying for the barrier to open a path for them.

"Master Noah, they are leaving!" The akuma warned as it raised its arm, preparing to launch a round of bullets at the retreating figures of Link and Camellia, momentarily forgetting its command.

"Are you stupid? You are having a death wish and we do not want to get involved!" Debitto kicked the level 4 with his boots, sending the akuma straight into an oncoming Allen.

Debitto knew Tyki would tear the twins limbs from limbs if they were to touch Camellia even in the lightest way. It would be the Kamelot's rendition of apocalypse if she was to be injured, and they would consequently incur the wrath of Sherill and Road as well.

"Take Camellia to the ark first!" Lavi shouted at Link as he evaded Jasdero's blast. The two were engaged in a fierce combat, Jasdero's gun was firing relentlessly with the twin smiling eerily in conjunction. It had taken a few more grazes and all of Lavi's willpower to evade the life threatening blows.

"Let them out, skulls."

A quiet voice ordered, unbeknownst to all, as Camellia and Link were able to step outside of the barrier. Link was not questioning the sudden good fortune nor the skulls' strange activity, and his mind was only focused on escorting Camellia safely out of the battlefield.

"Wood!" A barrage of thick, weaving roots appeared to conceal the path Camellia and Link had taken, acting as a shield to protect the escaping two. Allen and Lavi simply needed to draw the twin's attention long enough for the two's escape out of the vicinity.

"Oi! Tyki is going to get mad!"

The constant repetition of Tyki's name did not go unnoticed by Allen and Lavi. For some reason, it appeared that Tyki was the one orchestrating the entire affair. However, they were not going to allow the Noah to achieve their goal, regardless of his motive.

Pillars after pillars of fire serpents erupted from the ground as Allen appeared from within the slats, drawing his blade down at Debitto. Allen's attack missed by a hair length, as the older twin evaded his heavy sword nimbly. Lavi's attacks were subsequently quelled by Jasdevi's materialization ability, his flames drenched by a colossal riverine dragon.

"Hi- we are doomed. Oh man."

Jasdero sighed loudly, thinking of how they would be punished later on. They had allowed Camellia to leave, albeit unscathed, but taken by the order.

"No use in staying then. Dero, time to leave."

Debitto gave a wave of his hand and the level 4 retreated upon his gesture. The twins then melted swiftly into the shadows with obvious frowns on their face. They had appeared just as suddenly as they had left.

"Just like… that?" Lavi asked tentatively, the twins were gaining the upper hand. A few more minutes and they could have broken Lavi's hammer as well, but instead, they had retreated.

"What's going on…?"

Allen murmured to himself, the night was becoming a strange mystery. He noticed Tyki's teases scattering as well. His cannibalistic butterflies were here, and yet the Noah himself was nowhere to be seen. Allen was sure that Tyki would be more than happy to antagonize him at any chance he could get.

The barrier dematerialized instantly, and the exorcists found themselves standing amidst debris and rubber, of what was formerly the Stanford's magnificent courtyard.

The acrid smell of burnt wood and concrete eventually attracted the servants from within the mansion, and finally, hollers and screams echoed throughout the neighborhood. The two exorcists stood tattered in the middle of the garden, feeling more confused than ever.

"You are safe." Link whispered to Camellia when they were finally inside the ethereal white ark. The whole ordeal was over.

Meanwhile, Tyki was watching silently in the shades of the trees, sighing to himself. The inevitable was happening. Camellia had been casted into the world Tyki was so desperately keeping her out from.

* * *

"That was weird." Lavi commented, breaking the silence of the night. "The Noahs appearing from nowhere and then leaving… the akumas' attacks were half-assed too."

The four of them were finally on a carriage from the Fourteenth's ark to the Order. Camellia was still in a state of shock, having witnessed scenario that was only possible from the pages of a book. Link had to explain with delicacy to the surprised lady, and even more so to her anxious father who had come home to the ravages of a battle.

"You seedy people, get away from her or I will call the police!"

The three of them remembered Duke Stanford's death threats clearly. Camellia had to pacify her father, trying to explain what she had seen in place of the fumbling exorcists.

It took Link a full two hours to explain the concept of akumas and Innocence and an even longer time to assure him that they did not orchestrate the whole thing to kidnap her daughter for money.

Meanwhile, Allen and Lavi had elucidated on what Camellia had seen, the darker side of the world that was hidden away from the humans. They had also promised that Camellia would be able to go back home once in awhile, even after being instated as an exorcist.

In the end, they had only manage to leave the Stanford's mansion past midnight, with Link promising to send detailed documents regarding the credibility of the Dark Order. Although it would be a troubling process, Link figured it could be a way to raise funds, especially since the Stanford was a wealthy family.

"Well, at least Camellia will be safe and sound with us."

Allen smiled as he tried to assure Camellia, who was still in a state of reverie, staring at the lyre on her lap. She was frowning slightly, her head attempting to grasp whole of the concept of Innocence, and how the golden memorabilia was a lethal weapon to those monstrosities.

"Don't worry too much, Camellia! You will understand everything soon. There are really nice people in the Order too, it's like having a second family! " Allen promised Camellia, leaving out details of how dangerous it could be to become an exorcist.

"There's me too!" Lavi added on teasingly as he eyed the attractive woman in front of him.

Camellia forced a smile, she was being whisked away from her world, without even giving Tyki a proper goodbye.

* * *

The newly refurbished Dark Order was palatial and magnificent, and Camellia stood in awe looking up at the obscure roof of the towering dome. Despite the time being almost four in the morning, the Order was still bustling with activity, there were a few scientists scampering to and fro.

"Welcome back!" Some of the scientists greeted, without really stopping to speak as they carried clipboards and piles of thick papers back to their labs. They were busy and they understood that there could never be a respite should they want to be on par with the Earl and the ever evolving akumas.

"I will show you to you room, and please have a good rest. We will speak again in the morning."

Link made a sign for Allen to follow him as well, with the white exorcist sighing in exasperation. It seemed that Allen would be bound to Link for the rest of his life.

Camellia's small room in the Order was a sombre room as compared to her luxurious chamber back at home. It had all the necessities she would require, a comfy bed, a small closet and a writing table. Despite the sudden change in lifestyle, what Camellia missed more was not her home, but the presence of a certain someone.

* * *

Link had left Allen to his devices after showing Camellia around the dormitory, ensuring that she knew where the canteen and the bathroom were before the proper tour in the morning. Allen could not help but to remember the look of desolation Camellia had when they were leaving for the Order. It was terrible, Allen could empathize, to lose everything one had owned in a single night. To become a mindless warrior for the Order. It was indeed frightening.

Camellia must have her own dreams, but her wishes for her future were now tattered when she became an accommodator. While some may deem Innocence as the savior of the world, Allen wandered about the futures of those who wield the Innocence. They would never be able to return to their life, they would constantly be on the battlefield, with their lives on the line.

Allen caught sight of a dark figure standing at the balcony on their level, as he was returning to his room after taking a long and refreshing bath. Camellia was staring into the night sky, still comprehending the sudden life shoved in her way.

"Camellia," Allen greeted, and quickly apologized when he realised he had startled her. "I- I am sorry for scaring you like this!"

"No, no. Allen, right?" Camellia quickly put on a smile.

"Yes. What are you thinking about?" Allen asked, noticing that Camellia's smile was a melancholic kind of beautiful. He then attempted to start a friendly conversation, determined to make her feel at home.

"Thinking about… my life."

Allen gave a sad smile, everybody here had a life, before being whisked away to the Order to become the God's apostle. The Order firmly believed that exorcists were saviors, but in truth, more than anything, they were all simply lonely human beings.

"It was at the balcony where I had met that person too, Allen, just like we did."

Allen noticed that Camellia was clutching a locket in her hand, a locket that had two faces, of a photograph slot and a small watchface. There was someone that she loved deeply, Allen noted, was she a bride to be or was she a wife?

"If you will allow me to ask, who is that person?"

Camellia opened the locket tenderly and showed it to Allen, a genuine smile that he had not seen the whole night bloomed on her face. She trusted Allen wholeheartedly, his kindness having reminded her a little of Tyki's and the gentle way Allen had tried to make her feel at ease.

"A man I loved."

Blood drained from Allen's face when he saw the photograph. He scrutinized it in astonishment, it was a photograph of Tyki Mikk holding Camellia by the waist, they had lopsided smiles as they looked into the camera. It was the carefree man Allen had met the very first time, the human Tyki Allen had come to acquaint with.

It was hurting Allen to look at the picture, it was painfully obvious that they were in love. They were smiling so happily that Allen realised that there was no light at the end of the tunnel for them. It was a Noah and an accommodator, and that was all Allen could see. They would have to kill each other in the end.

Allen then began to understand the strange situation that had happened during the retrieval mission at her mansion. The weak resistance put up by the akumas, the constant repetition of Tyki's name, and the curses by the intruding Jasdero and Debitto. They were only there to hinder the exorcists, and not to destroy.

Tyki must have truly loved this woman to keep her safe and alive, even if she was an accommodator of the Innocence. Allen then realised that the teases were there, not to attack the exorcists, but to protect Camellia. The conflict amongst the akumas was rooted from Tyki's order, not to lay a finger on Camellia, and that would explain Jasdero and Debitto's sudden arrival and disappearance.

"Please, do not show this photograph to anybody." Allen murmured, his voice urgent as he made Camellia promise him. It was obvious that she did not know that Tyki was a Noah, the sworn enemy of the Order. "I am not in the position to explain, but please, do keep his identity a secret."

"Eh?" Camellia stared, not comprehending Allen's urgency but agreeing nonetheless. She was willing to do anything to keep Tyki safe.

The world had always been painted in black and white. There was no place for gray existence.

"Nice to meet you!" Lenalee greeted Camellia gaily, she was glad to have another female exorcist joining the Order. Kanda, meanwhile, gave a nonchalant nod as he addressed the woman. Most of the exorcists were away in camps scattered around the world, and only a few were around.

"This will be your General, Miss Camellia." Komui introduced General Tiedoll, who was followed by Marie. Camellia was soon acquainted with most of the staffs in the Order, and had been given a tour around the labyrinth-like tower. Allen was constantly lingering around Camellia as well, seemingly making her his responsibility.

Camellia bowed daintily to the hale General, and Tiedoll was pleased at having such a polite apprentice, to which Lavi jested that Camellia was Tiedoll's consolation for having the difficult Kanda. Introductions were exchanged, and Camellia found that the exorcists were simply normal humans, as they welcomed her with warmth.

"You have a beautiful Innocence. This is indeed a work of art." Tiedoll was inspecting Camellia's lyre, praising the intricate workmanship of this equipment type Innocence. It was not a wonder that the Innocence had decided to possess the lyre.

"This is because the owner is a beautiful woman, no?" Marie complimented Camellia, who turned flustered and confused, as he kindly explained that he could determine her appearance through her melodious voice. Kanda simply gave an irritated sigh at Tiedoll and Marie's antics, paying no more attention to a rather pleased and shy Camellia.

"And… you, Beansprout, what are you doing here?" Kanda pointed out Allen's grating presence. Lavi and Lenalee had left to do some investigations, and Allen had volunteered to stay behind with General Tiedoll's group to take care of the newcomer.

Allen spluttered a little as he tried to explain, "Well… I am just worried, you know." Link ignored Allen's strange behaviour, he was already aware of how Allen could be, always concerning himself on the welfare of the others.

"It's alright, isn't it? Allen can stay." Tiedoll agreed, noticing how Camellia was more at ease when Allen was with them. Tiedoll's lack of stringent rules brought forth another loud sigh and more tchs by an annoyed Kanda.

Camellia spent the whole week studying up on the Order's history, learning about akumas, their maker, the Millennium Earl and the Noah Family. It was a rather interesting read, except that it was all a gruesome reality, prompting her to inevitably feel fear for the future of humanity. Life was more complex now, but even more so, Camellia was determined to do her part.

* * *

"Look at Tyki."

"Yeah, stupid Tyki."

The twins were seated on the large plush sofa in the living room of the Kamelot's mansion. Sherill and Road were nowhere to be seen, and Wisely was ignoring the twins as he perused the newspaper. Tyki, meanwhile, was sitting in his own armchair, smoking chain after chain of cigarettes.

"The first Noah to die because of health complications." Wisely remarked while still reading the daily news.

The twins were polishing their guns, and occasionally provoking Tyki in their ardent boredom. Tyki was in a pensive mood, and he could honestly care less about the insults the twins were throwing at him. He had to figure out the way to retrieve Camellia from the clutches of the Order.

"Wouldn't it be better to let her stay there now?" Wisely folded his newspaper and threw it at Jasdero to silence his raucous humming. He was unable to concentrate on the words anymore with the inundation of thoughts; Tyki's yearning for his love, Debitto's deep regrets on not slaughtering Krory, and Jasdero who was simply bored out of his wits.

"What?"

Tyki finally spoke after a long time, and shot Wisely an incredulous look.

"It's not like we will hurt her. We know the Order won't do anything to her. Let's just leave it be."

Wisely was right. Tyki knew that with his command, and with the Earl's approval, the akumas would be unable to land a single scratch on Camellia. The Order would not do anything untowards to their precious exorcists either. Wisely figured that their best plan now was to wait. For the day Camellia would be dispatched on an individual mission, and to have her Innocence destroyed.

"It would be selfish, of course. But, really, are you sure you want her to meet this side of you?"

'This murderous, ugly side of me,' Tyki thought to himself, but how long could he lie to the woman he loved? But he was a little afraid, scared of Camellia leaving him with repulsion. It was the first time he had felt such a fear.

"Then we will kidnap her. Or is it the other way around? We will have your adorable little princess right back where she belongs."

Wisely was aware that with the Stanford's influence, the Order would be unable to force Camellia into any inhumane experiments, should her Innocence be destroyed. She would be allowed to leave free, with a sip of memory alteration liquid, and she would be able to return to her life.

"Well, Tyki, you sure are a twisted man with morals, huh."

Tyki sighed, Wisely's suggestion was judicious. Wisely had understood his inner conflicts, and had come up with a great idea. All Tyki needed to do was to be patient, and to be selfish.

Meanwhile, Sherill had mentioned that the Duke was keeping silent on Camellia's sudden disappearance. He had tried to probe on Camellia's whereabouts, insisting that the Duke should use his military might to save his child, but the Duke was still in denial. Duke Stanford refused to speak up regarding Camellia and the Order.

Road and the twin's strategy was the worst, the three was keen in leading an invasion, to drape the entire Order in debris and blood. Road added that they should bring Allen Walker home too, to interrogate about the Fourteenth, and Tyki could not help but notice Sherill's obvious disapproval. The Earl, meanwhile, agreed that it was not the right time to antagonize the Order yet.

While contemplating on the Wisely's subsequent advice, an akuma servant hurried from the study, indicating that there was a phone call for Sir Tyki Mikk.

* * *

"Hello?"

The familiar squeak of Camellia's voice sent a shudder down Tyki's spine, and he could almost see her right in front of him, yearning to hold her in his arms.

Camellia had seek consent from General Tiedoll for a phone call back home and it was his number that she had dialed.

"Camellia…"

It was a relief to hear Camellia sounding vivacious but he did not know what to do anymore. Camellia was stuttering a little, trying to explain her predicament to Tyki, afraid that he would find her words ridiculous. Tyki, on the other hand, had to stifle a sad laughter. His Camellia was always so honest and pure, and she was unable to lie about the Order, speaking of the truth so easily.

"I really don't know what's going on - I am an exorcist and, and - there's the Noah and aku-"

Tyki had to stop her at once. Her constant repetition of the Order and her becoming an exorcist only served to remind him that the two of them stood at the polar ends of the Holy War. He wished that he had Camellia's courage, to speak of his identity as well.

"Listen love, you should stay away from me. Forget about me. Maybe we will meet again, but until that day, live your life as an exorcist well."

Tyki then ended the call instantly, leaving the ring of a dial reverberating in his ears. He heaved a sigh, it was for the better, until everything fall according to Wisely's plan.

* * *

Tyki's words, however, had broken Camellia's heart into a thousand pieces. Was it because she had become an exorcist, and was estranged from their world? Was he unable to accept her for who she had become?


	5. Act 5: The Reunion

Camellia remained downcast for the whole day, and Allen was the only one who was able to piece everything together. The perceptive man asked quietly, during their late meal, if it had something to do with the man in the locket.

"He told me to stay away from him." Camellia who usually had a strong persona on, frowned a little when she spoke, trying to hold back her tears. Her voice came out stifled, and as she struggled to maintain her composure.

"I am sure he meant to keep you safe." Allen patted her back, trying to console the woman. It was strange, why was Allen speaking up for Tyki? Nonetheless, Allen felt the unusual need to protect their relationship. Allen knew he was right, Tyki's human side is still alive.

However, before Camellia could utter a reply to Allen, the dining hall was invaded by Lavi, who had sauntered exuberantly towards them.

"Hey!" Lavi waved excitedly at everyone around him, his bubbly personality was infectious towards some of the glum looking female scientists. Then he plopped down opposite Camellia, greeted General Tiedoll and Marie, while unceremoniously pushing Allen off his seat. Kanda, who was now squashed to the edge of the bench, stood up in a huff and left the hall with his food untouched.

"Let me tell you what had happened during my mission today!" It was like the inundation of tsunami, and before anybody could really stop Lavi, he was already finishing his story. Allen observed that Lavi had effectively taken the brooding woman off her mind, and he was glad that Lavi retained his vibrant personality all the while.

"The three of you seems to be very close." General Tiedoll observed, and his statement was quickly concurred by Lavi who explained that they were the one who brought Camellia back to the Order. Then he started to delve on how it could also be love at first sight, and how Camellia was meant to be with the red head.

"Is he always like this?" Camellia whispered to Allen from across the table, with General Tiedoll smiling like an approving father, and not attempting to refute Lavi's windy explanation.

Allen nodded, giving a little sigh at his friend's antics. If Tyki was here, and heard everything Lavi said, it was no doubt that the Lavi would be brutally incinerated by the Noah.

* * *

"Akumas have been appearing in the Northern Forest near our camps in China." General Tiedoll was reading a recent account and had assembled Allen, Lavi, Marie and Camellia. "One of the finder reported that a Noah was seen in the vicinity."

"This is your very first mission, Camellia, but I find you are ready." General Tiedoll announced stately, "I will be following as well; retrieving any Innocences, and saving any alive are our top priorities." The sudden activity amongst the Noah Family was unsettling, and General Tiedoll was requested for his presence at the camp as well.

Meanwhile, Kanda was sent to General Klaud's team, the spike in their nemesis' movement was confounding the Order and they needed all the exorcists they could get. Link was sent to the headquarter for a short meeting with the higher-ups, but not before situating a golem to watch over Allen in his stead.

Camellia had trained hard with her Innocence, she had finally come to understand the equipment type. She would be standing in the frontline, playing her music to disorientate and to stupefy the akumas, working in conjunction with Marie. Despite being a passive Innocence user, she had trained her body to maintain physical fitness in times of dire needs.

Camellia became a stunning difference to the weak woman she was in the beginning, albeit with a little help of the Science Department's dubious health supplements, and she looked confident in the Order's uniform. The red and black accentuating her body shape, igniting a fierce charisma with her hair tied into a braid down her back. There was really nothing left for her now, she no longer had a home to look forward to, and was determined to execute her first mission right.

* * *

The cool breeze in the forest was a pleasant reminder of the beautiful world outside of the stifling Order. There was the sweet fragrance of the greens, and Camellia had almost lost herself in the beauty of the nature before General Tiedoll reminded the team to stay alert.

"Over there!" Allen pointed into the distance, and indeed, there were a lot of akumas hovering around the camp. The camp had been reduced to a tattered mess, bodies were strewn messily about, drenching the patches of green in dark red. The team of exorcists ran over, whipping out their weapons as they prepared to face the imminent danger in front of them.

On the other hand, Tyki and Wisely were strolling in the very same forest as well. Tyki was not in the mood for idle conversation, and had mercilessly massacred the entire finders and their camp before him, leaving no room for small talks. Wisely was frowning at his companion's lack of benevolence, their mission was to find out more on the Second Exorcist's Project and Tyki left not a single soul alive for him to interrogate.

"Tyki." Wisely sighed, turning to follow the retreating back of the mentioned man. They were going to get punished for not accomplishing their task, and it was not even remotely Wisely's fault. He should have opted to work with the twins, although they could be quite repulsive, Wisely was feeling rather suffocated with Tyki's obvious misery.

"... Wisely, she is here." Tyki could feel the exorcists arriving from the other end of the forest, and he could sense the familiar presence of Camellia's Innocence. There was a sharp tingling pain, Joyd was yelling inside of him, berating him for not destroying that loathful Innocence the first time.

Wisely stopped in his tracks, they were reaching the entrance to the ark soon, and he could feel the malice emitting from Tyki. "Well, shall we put the plan into motion then? I can go ahead and destroy her Innocence while you stay hidden."

"No," Tyki murmured, he had wanted to see her so desperately but he was not sure if she would be safe. He was not convinced that he could protect her, from him. "We are leaving."

The exorcists had arrived at the bloodied scene, facing a horde of intimidating akumas who formed a barrier separating the fallen camp. General Tiedoll caught a glimpse of two dark figures, the Noahs, who were at the very edge of the other end. He perceived that it would be unwise to engage them in battle, as it was not within his expectations that there would be a large influx of akumas.

"Hold your stand, children!" General Tiedoll reminded the exorcists as he evoked his Garden of Eden, an apt Innocence in the battleground of nature. "Destroy all the akumas, and save any humans who are still alive! Do not engage the Noahs!"

Camellia always had keen eyesight, and yet she was unsure if her eyes were playing a prank on her. It was an irony, her heart was aching for the one who had hurt her the most. "Tyki..." Camellia whispered to herself, her tune that was putting a strong hold on the lower level akumas was wavering as her concentration shattered. "Is that you…?"

She was not thinking straight, and she moved on her instinct. Camellia ran forward into the horde of akumas as if in a trance. The killer machines, in synchronicity to Tyki's will, paved a path for the exorcist. Camellia wanted to see Tyki, even if it was only a mere shadow.

"Camellia!" General Tiedoll hollered, watching the woman sprinting through the seemingly impenetrable wall of akumas. Allen streaked past the General, shouting back in assurance that he would make sure Camellia was safe, cutting a path through the monsters. Before long, the sight of the renegade two was concealed by more akumas fluttering in from the sky.

* * *

"So… are we still leaving?" Wisely asked uncertainly, as Tyki had suddenly stopped in his tracks. The latter's mind was in incoherence, and Wisely was unable to make any sense of his thoughts. "You know if you want to, we can turn back, peek for a quick bit and leave."

"No." Tyki sighed, reaching for a cigarette in his pocket as he took in a deep breath. For some reason, his conviction to not meet Camellia anymore was wavering when he knew she was so near in the vicinity. Just a few steps. His heart and his mind was having a battle of their own, rendering his sudden stop in motion.

"We should have taken Russia, not China." Wisely sighed, wishing once more to be with even Sherill, or anyone, just not Tyki.

Meanwhile, Camellia was reaching the Noah. The faint scent of Tyki's cigarette was permeating the air, and it was making her question her sanity. She knew full well that there was no way that Tyki would be here, in a forest of China, and traipsing with a bunch of killer machines. Or would he?

Her heart was pulsing so intensely to simply see him, that it ached painfully.

Then she saw the two silhouettes, the retreating figures barely concealed by the thick branches of leaves.

* * *

The sudden rustling of leaves and the loud crunches of fallen twigs finally unveiled a breathless woman. Camellia's hair was disheveled, pieces of leaves and dirt clung to her body, but her voice was still firm and powerful. "You!"

Camellia was facing the backs of Tyki and Wisely, and she was convinced she was no longer dreaming. Well, to make sure that she wasn't, she decided to do something radical. She hurled her lyre at the taller Noah.

Tyki cursed loudly, his cigarette falling to the ground as he clutched the back of his head upon the sudden impact. The lyre was heavy, it was painful, and he was half certain that the love of his life was crazy. In contrast, Wisely was grinning ear to ear beside him, "That, I definitely did not see coming. Crazy is good."

Wisely then turned around, gandering at the panting exorcist. He read her thoughts quickly, and smiled, "You are giving up, but she sure isn't. Well then, I will see you later." Wisely then made his exit, silently approving Camellia's intrusion that allowed him to finally escape from a brooding Tyki.

As Wisely disappeared into the shades, Tyki and Camellia both stood at a standstill. It was the moment of truth, yet Tyki still refused to face her. It was becoming a mess, and Tyki's mind was going into an overdrive as he thought of various ways to disappear. He could just phase into the ground, but he despised doing that, it was dark and dank. He knew he had to give her a proper explanation, as a man ought to.

"I-I'm sorry, I didn't mean to throw too hard, but it's just that you reminded me of somebody I know. And-and, I am not very sure if I am dreaming, b-but, are you Tyki?" Camellia was half stuttering as she tried to catch her breath, she had taken her entire might to peregrinate through the legion of akumas to reach the said man. After a long silence, Tyki finally replied.

"What will you do, if I said I am?" Tyki turned around slowly to gaze at the woman. In contrast, his heart was beating erratically as he tried to restrain himself from taking her into his arms immediately. Camellia was becoming more beautiful, he noticed, and she had exulted a fierce charm that was cultivated through the endurance of exorcist training.

Tyki's pools of molten gold was drawing her in as his pair of eyes watched her fervently. His skin was umber, and the line of crosses was prominent on his forehead and his neck. Their eye contact elicited a sharp gasp from Camellia, as she began to comprehend the situation.

Tyki was a Noah, Camellia realised, the enemies of the Order. It was still the very same man she loved, he was captivating, and so beautiful even in this form. But it felt wrong, everything was wrong. Her skin was prickling with an unknown fear, and she did not even realised the sudden rock in her stomach. Her instincts were screaming at her; to run, to flee, to save herself from this man.

"I told you that I am not who I seem to be, didn't I?"

Tyki chuckled, his eyes lowering as misery started to churn in his heart. Camellia was staring at him dumbstruck, and she was in such complete astonishment that he could even taste the fear emanating from her body. Now she knew, and now she would despised him.

However, Camellia was beginning to reassert power over her senses. She reminded herself that it would always be her Tyki, no matter how different he looked. The Tyki she loved. Then, she did something that assured Tyki she was completely insane.

Camellia flung her arms around the Noah, embracing him tightly instead of answering his question. She had missed his scent, it was a little harsher with the smell of blood and cigarettes intermingling, but his warmth was still the same, it was still him. "I missed you."

"You always speak so carelessly, do you know that?" Tyki's voice came out quivering, his deep voice a guttural chuckle as he was momentarily stupefied by the sudden affection. He then returned Camellia's embrace gently, his heart had superseded his mind. He loved her, he loved this careless, insane, unpredictable woman.

Tyki kissed the top of her head, returning her loving gesture. His hands were trembling a little as he plucked the stray leaves in her hair. Their love was forbidden, but they had already fallen deep into the maelstrom with no escape.

* * *

Allen appeared a little away from the two, he had been hindered by the relentless akumas, and was almost rendered exhausted to the point of fainting. Before he could yell for Camellia, there was a mixture of astonishment and warmth when he saw the scene unfolding before him. Tyki had paid no attention to Allen, and the white exorcist was feeling a little embarrassed to be watching the two. Allen took a few paces back, gracing them space as he pondered on leaving instead.

"I don't care if you are a Noah, an akuma, or an exorcist." Camellia suddenly pushed Tyki away, landing a hard punch onto his stomach as she regained strength. "It was just rude of you to cut me off like that!"

Tyki coughed a little, recoiling from the impact. Her punches were difficult to endure now, and she had indeed trained hard in the few months they had not seen each other. Then, Tyki covered his ears with his fingers, just as Camellia began to curse incessantly at the man. Tyki had predicted the colourful language but not the large droplets that followed soon after, streaming continuously down her face.

Allen was still looking upon the two in amazement, it was clear that Tyki was used to Camellia's outbursts by his actions. The Noah then wiped her tears away with his finger tenderly, cupping her cheeks, and he whispered ever so quietly, "I am sorry."

"But you know… this is a story about a devil falling in love with an angel, the purest angel in the world. It would be impossible for the two to be together."

"You could have stopped at the apology, you ass," Camellia was still crying, her words coming out in splutters and chokes, but her words were still as headstrong. "I don't care. I will still love you."

Tyki laughed contentedly, this was the answer he had expected, but it was still a dream coming true having listened to her speak those words aloud. "And now, I shall promise to protect you, forever and always, my love."

Tyki gave a whimsical smile, leaning down to catch her lips as Camellia's tear-soaked face contorted into a small grin. But before he could even brush her lips, vines appeared from the ground, intruding the reunion as the exorcist was encapsulated in protection from the Noah.

* * *

"Embracing Garden!" General Tiedoll had activated his defensive technique before concocting a giant to assault Tyki in the attempt to separate the two.

Camellia's cries were subsequently drowned by the loud explosion, and Tyki was almost caught by the large hands had he not phase in time. From the General's point of view, it was seemingly a scene of threat from the exorcist's tears. It had looked as if Camellia was being held hostage by Tyki, who was holding her intimately and dangerously.

Tyki sighed, his murderous self emerging as irritation culminated through Tiedoll's attacks. He stood in mid-air, parrying the large limbs of Tiedoll's art with ease. He had almost had her, his beloved, but the General simply had to appear at such a timing. Then, he caught a glimpse of Allen heading towards Camellia, prying the vines in their paths.

"Boy, I trust you can keep her safe." Tyki smirked a little, his confidence surging after knowing full well that Allen had been silently keeping guard over Camellia. Despite being enemies, Tyki knew that there was an unspeakable bond between the two, as Allen had caught Tyki's sight and nodded in resolution.

"Now then, General, I will make you pay for this."


	6. Act 6: The Respite

The battle between Tyki and the General was brief as the Millennium Earl had summoned the Noah Family for a rendezvous meeting soon after. Neither Tyki nor the General was gaining the upper hand, it had become a stalemate. Tiedoll could create another Art after Tyki cut one down, and the battle had dwindled to a fight of stamina. Perhaps Tyki would have won in the long run, but he was becoming bored of the repetition; the battle was pointless.

As the remnants of the altercation dissipated, the exorcists started to scavenge for survivors. General Tiedoll was worried after the seemingly acrimonious exchange between the Noah and Camellia, but her calm composure betrayed not a shred of emotion. Camellia and Allen scurried about the wreckages, destroying any remaining akumas. The General was unable to read Camellia's expression, and suspicion set forth in his heart as he tried to grasp ahold of his newest disciple's mood.

Allen made no attempt to speak to Camellia, but he could see through her facade of calm composure. She was in a turmoil, and she was trying to apprehend the situation she was trapped in. Small words came out from her lips, her gaze was far away, but Allen was able to understand her gratitude succinctly. "Thank you, Allen."

It was dusk when the group of exorcists had returned to the Order. Allen had took Marie aside to speak, the blind exorcist was not privy to the little clandestine meeting with his Innocence ability. Marie had agreed to keep the secrets of Camellia, just as he had promised to protect Kanda many years ago. There were too much unwarranted sufferings in the world, positions forcibly given and not chosen, and Marie was well aware of that.

"Are you feeling better?" General Tiedoll addressed Camellia, after the small group had changed out of their dirtied uniforms, and were congregating for a late dinner. Camellia jumped a little, the General's firm voice bringing her out of the reverie she was in for many hours prior. "Yes."

"Did the Noah say anything to you?" General Tiedoll tried to probe, Camellia's strange behaviour was concerning him. The exorcist put aside her cup of Chamomile tea, and shook her head. She was aware that under every circumstances should she need to survive, she had to keep their relationship a secret. Furthermore, Camellia had not exactly spoken to Tyki about their future, if there ever would be one.

"No." Camellia attempted to lie, and even Marie could sense how tense she was. Allen attempted to assist her in her fabrication, and added on, "If the Noah threaten to kill you, it's alright to tell us."

Instead of continuing the conversation, Camellia started to drift off in her thoughts again, sipping her tea as she glanced elsewhere. "I am sure Camellia is tired after her first mission, General." Marie stated supportively.

General Tiedoll nodded, and decided to hold off the disturbing matter for now. "Well, unfortunately my dear children, you have to get used to this soon." And this was something that Camellia could never get used to, if it meant to fight in a battle to death with her loved one.

It was barely a week of rest before another mission was assigned to them, the retrieval of Innocence in Scotland. However, the mission only consisted of Link, Lavi, Allen, and Camellia as the General, along with Marie, had to embark on the search for more disciples. The race against the Noah Family was becoming frantic, time was running out for the exorcists. The Noah apostles had reincarnated in full number, saved for Skin Bolic, but the number of disciples was dwindling throughout the years.

* * *

"Good job on the previous mission, Walker, Camellia." Link commented, reading through the previous report as the four sat in a carriage to the designated place. Finders had postulated that an abandoned castle in Scotland contained a sacred piece of God, a rumoured power bestowed by an Innocence shard running amok. There were even newspaper clippings about strange phantom figures seen roaming in the castle by adventurers, and a woman's voice could be heard singing every night.

"It's the four of us again!" Lavi pointed out cheerfully, and Camellia simply smiled in response. Allen nodded, reminiscing about how long it had been since they had first met. It was Allen, Lavi, and Link who had found Camellia and her piece of equipment type Innocence, and invited her to become part of the Order.

Camellia finally laughed at Allen's whimsical statement, "It's not that long, it is not even a year yet, although it indeeds feel longer than that." Link agreed, noting that Allen was speaking like an old man who had lived through the ravages of time.

"Well, Allen looks like an old man too, so no surprise his personality matches his appearance!" A jibe from Lavi made Allen flustered, and the white haired exorcist soon started arguing about how he was way younger than Lavi. The carriage was then filled with commotion and laughter, even Link had a little smile plastered on his face as he listened to the ongoing childish argument.

The carriage suddenly came to a stop, and the group found themselves in the front of a small town. "I think we have the wrong spot, the castle is there." Lavi surveyed the surroundings, before pointing into the far distance at a dark looming building.

"We will go at night, it is still midday yet, so let's take a breather for a bit." Link announced, checking his pocket watch. The strange occurrences only happen deep into the night, and in the day, Link doubted that there would be any findings. For some reason, these pieces of Innocences were more active in the night time.

"What is this? Are you sure you are Link? What is going on?" Allen became animated, staring into Link's eyes in close proximity as he tapped the inspector's forehead. "Where is the real slave driver, Link?"

Lavi shrugged off Link's sudden act of kindness, not caring for a bit. His attention was already lost after the 'breather' part, and he decided to explore the town, his curiosity to the countryside of Scotland was overwhelming. "Say, Camellia, shall we go on a date?" Lavi nudged Camellia, who was staring in awe at the small quaint town.

It was the countryside, the picturesque town of the many books she had read. Small shophouses were aligned uniformly, the cobblestone paths winding ways in between the different lanes. There were two storeys restaurants, large bars, several hostels for passing visitors, and dainty shops such as salon and florists. It was beautifully rustic.

While Lavi and Camellia were deep in their conversation, conversing on where to visit first, Link had roughly slapped Allen away, the two suddenly engaging in a physical fight. Link's face was a light shade of pink, indignity written all over his face. "I can be kind, Allen Walker. Or if you would like to do work, go and patrol the perimeter of the town!"

"No way, Link! Let's go Tim!" Allen ran off before Link could grab ahold of the scruff of his shirt; Timcanpy's feathery tail had unceremoniously slapped Link's hand away, allowing his master to escape in the nick of the time.

"Remember! Gather by dusk at the edge of the town!" Link hollered at the retreating figures, sighing to himself and rubbing his neck in a sign of defeat. He headed towards the hostel that the Order had booked for their short stay, deciding to catch a quick siesta before the mission. He was overworked by Lvellie in his time in the headquarters, he needed some rest, and he knew the exorcists do too.

* * *

Allen had sauntered straight into a bar, deciding to try his hand at the poker. For some reason that he refused to comprehend, the debts of his master Cross was accumulating rapidly, and somehow finding its way to Allen's pocket for payment. The pay from the Order was good, but Allen needed more if he was to be debt free for the rest of his life. The more he thought about Cross, the more frustrated he become. Hence, what was better than to channel that anger onto some poor passer-bys?

Lavi grinned gleefully at the impending appearance of the poker demon, and ushered Camellia into the bar to watch the match after having visited a few shops. Camellia smiled a little, suddenly remembering how Tyki had exasperatedly told her about his only loss in poker match was against a teenager. It had to be Allen that Tyki was talking about.

It was a little strange, when Allen had confessed to Camellia that he had known about Tyki for a long while, in a conversation prior to the current mission. It was bittersweet, their camaraderie, and Camellia could understand the strange fondness Tyki had for this young boy despite their many differences.

Soon after, the awe Camellia had for Allen's winning streaks turned to pure horror. "Are you cheating?" Camellia had whispered, when she noticed the cards hidden in Allen's sleeves. Allen merely smirked, giving her a devilish grin in reply. Camellia wondered what horrifying experiences Allen had gone through that had moulded this dark side of him. She could almost envision horns protruding from Allen's head.

Before long, Camellia left the boys to their fun, with Lavi becoming engrossed in the seemingly never ending matches, and she decided to head out and explore by herself. Lavi offered to accompany her, but Camellia had insisted on Lavi staying, should Allen be assaulted after the truth being unveiled, at least Lavi would be there to carry a bruised Allen home.

"You should have more faith in me…" Allen frowned, listening to Camellia's oracular advice.

* * *

Camellia was walking around the town, enjoying the breeze as she took in the new sights before her. Then a small cafe by the corner caught her eye, "Oatcakes and Haggis," Camellia murmured to herself as she read the store sign. Then, she entered in without a second thought with the promising sign of local delicacies.

It was a small dainty shop, a few seats were placed cozily against each other; the scent of the bluebells on each table was permeating a sweet fragrance. There was a lady standing behind the long counter, preparing drinks with her deft hands.

The shop was empty, save for two men no older than Allen and Lavi, who were aggressively playing a pinball machine by the corner. There was a plate of half-eaten oatcakes on the table behind them, obviously forgotten during their enthusiasm for the game.

"May I have oatcakes, Madam?" Camellia asked, after perusing the menu that was swiftly handed by the only waitress. She then requested a cup of milk with honey, one of the bestsellers in town. As she stared out of the window, gazing at nothing in particular, she could not help but to overhear the loud commotions from the two.

"Move it, Dero, let me show you how to play!" The altercation by the two men was getting louder, the dark haired one was apparently getting annoyed by the blond's failure of scoring any goals.

"Fine!' The blond frowned, standing up from their shared seats after relinquishing control of the handler. In a huff to turn away from the assertive partner, the blond caught sight of Camellia, and a small smile appeared on his face.

"Debi! Debitto!"

There was something familiar about their voices but Camellia could not put a finger to it. She simply nodded to the blond when she caught sight of the latter's intrusive stare. It was a little unnerving, but perhaps this was how people acquaint in Scotland.

"Wait - Let me show you how to -! Stop nudging me, dammit!"

Debitto yelled loudly when Jasdero elbowed him, subsequently Jasdero accidentally pushed Debitto off the chair, and earning him a miss in goal. Debitto was about to curse loudly when he turned around to where Jasdero was staring, and a malicious grin spread on his face as realization dawned upon him.

"Bingo! The real goal is here."

Then the two sauntered over to Camellia's table, plopping down onto the seats opposite of her. "Hello, there." Debitto began to introduce himself, as with Jasdero's name. They were in their human forms, and as with the exorcists, they were simply wasting time while waiting for night to fall. Now, the twins had found the perfect toy to play with.

* * *

"We need to get her out of there, soon." Tyki was on his feet, pacing restlessly around the living room. The Second Exorcist Plan was finally uncovered by the Noah Family, and there would be an invasion launch by the Earl himself soon. The Order would be put into chaos, and it would become a scene of darkness. While the Earl agreed to give Tyki a leeway, but there was no promise that Camellia would not be executed along with the rest of the exorcists should she get in their way.

"That is what I have been telling you." Wisely murmured, bearing the brunt of Tyki's glare when the latter turned in his way. "Did you, really now?" Tyki asked scathingly, disbelief in his nephew's nonchalance.

"Yes I did." Wisely gritted his teeth in indignity, his head was pounding after the excessive prying into the various finders' mind, and Tyki was piling onto his headache. It was one thing for Tyki to not appreciate Wisely's wise advices, but it was another now that Tyki was completely slighting him. Tyki ignored him then, as usual, and started to murmur about how his beloved was now stuck in a dangerous situation.

"You are impossible." Wisely added on afterwards, taking a book on the coffee table, and hurling it at Tyki. Tyki simply phased through the object, and resumed his pacing. Wisely was beginning to miss the times when Tyki had practically nothing going on in his mind, save for the occasional thoughts of fishing, sudden bouts of pain along with few cursings, and the wonderings of the Earl's plans.

Wisely then began to hear some strange thoughts, emitting from a place far away. He raised his eyebrows, and started to listen into the conversation that the twins had beckoned Wisely to, "Debitto is talking to me. They have Camellia, and … they might do something to her if you don't give them what they want."

* * *

The twins were planning to kidnap the exorcist in exchange for some substantial ransom from Tyki. A lifetime supplies of cigarettes, delicacies, and perhaps a room in the Kamelot mansion would do. Jasdebi were sick of holing up inside the ark, and yearned for a life of luxury with the Kamelots and Tyki. However, Sherill was against the dirty vagabonds stepping into his spick and span mansion, lest living with him. So, Debitto had devised this clever plan to bully Tyki into becoming their slave, and well, Camellia was a pretty woman too, so why not?

That was what Debitto was thinking of, until Camellia had joined them in their game of pinball. She was annoying Debitto, with her surprising winning streaks and her obnoxious beginner's luck.

"Did you see that?" Camellia squealed, pointing at the silver marble that had fallen right into the goal. Jasdero was clapping in admiration, showering the exorcist with praises. "You are good, pretty flower!"

It was a strange scene, Camellia and Jasdero were sitting side by side as they indulged in game after game. Meanwhile, Debitto was glaring at Camellia from his vantage point, refusing to concede defeat to the woman. Camellia was having fun with the locals, or so she thought, and Jasdero had seemingly forgot their motive as he enjoyed watching Camellia play.

"Do you want to try, Debitto?" Camellia turned around, asking the older twin who was standing up with his arms folded. "Yeah, move it." Debitto grumbled nonchalantly, while Jasdero and Camellia gave way to the frustrated man.

"Oh, you really suck, don't you?" Camellia uttered quietly, her tongue letting harsh words slip in front of the acquaintances. "Oh, sorry." She quickly apologized, not even bothering to sound sincere while Jasdero was busy having fits of laughter. In that short span of time, the three of them had gotten along rather well, speaking informally yet genuinely in front of each other.

"Watch me, again!" Debitto hollered at nobody in particular, wishing that he had kept his mouth shut in the beginning. He should not have invited the weak looking woman to play together, her angelic persona betraying the competitive spirit within. It seemed that these exorcists had cultivated a dark side within.

* * *

Soon after a promise to meet the twins again, Camellia had left them to their devices, heading to meet the rest at their rendezvous point. Allen and Lavi were carrying a duffel bag full of coins, having won the sum from gambling in the bar. The two were grinning ear to ear, while Link shot them a dirty look, insisting the exorcists to return the money to those unfortunate folks they had swindled from.

Before long, an argument broke out between the three, with Link against Lavi and Allen. It was coming to punches and kicks, and rather childish headfists, and Camellia had to intervene before they started to kill each other. "Why not we use the money and treat everyone to a meal?" Camellia suggested, devising an amicable way to resolve the issue. Although Allen had very much wanted to keep the money to themselves, Link was already making way to the bar.

Thus, the four ended up having a scrumptious meal in the very same bar, with the rest hailing the two as generous saints. Camellia had to scoff a little at how Allen and Lavi were being portrayed highly by the rest, for they did not know that these money was not won with honesty, and really belonged to the locals.

"Well then, it's time." Link took a quick glance at his watch, the time indicating that night had fallen. However, the exorcists were becoming lethargic after the full meal, and they tried to rouse groggily to no avail. "Wake up, all three of you!" Link had to slam the table a few times to get the exorcists up and going.


	7. Act 7: The Truth

"This is creepy." Camellia whispered, the icy night wind was not helping the spine chilling atmosphere as they stood within distance to the castle. The castle was several storeys high, an intimidating tower against the moonlight. The faded exterior of the building once spoke of magnificence, and a narrow moat surrounded the castle as a form of fortification in the past.

The stone path to the castle was now covered in dirt, and as with the moat, greens had began to bloom from the ground. The ambience was heavy, the frigid wind a stark contrast to the warm environment of the bar they were previously in an hour ago. Even Link was gazing apprehensively at the dark castle.

"Feel free to hold my hand," Lavi joked teasingly, his hand held out for the female exorcist to hold onto. Camellia's attempt to stay courageous failed when a flame suddenly appeared from within the castle, the broken windows illuminating the strange glow as it hovered along the hallway of the second floor. She stifled a scream, clutching onto Lavi's arm instinctively as Allen frowned at the apparition.

"It's green in colour. It could be a ghost possessing an Innocence." Allen pointed out, speculating the ghoulish colour to be from the Innocence. "Let's head inside." Camellia was a little astounded by the nonchalant bravery her fellow teammates displayed, and decided to put up a strong front as well.

Allen and Link took the lead, opening the large oak door without much difficulty. The door creaked loudly, and it was dank and musty on the inside. Cobwebs filled the hallway, and broken statues and vases littered the ground. The sources of illumination were minimal; rays of moonlight filtered through the slats, but it was really Link's torchlight, and the coruscating white cloak of Allen's activated Innocence enabling the four to see in the dark.

Loud crunches reverberated throughout the empty castle as the team had to traipse across the pieces of ceramics and plaster to reach the staircase. "It's cold, isn't it?" Lavi pointed out, the temperature seemed to be dropping by the second as they travelled further into the castle. Before anyone could agree, a melodious song began to permeate the air.

It was a beautiful song, sang with such gentle yet passionate voice, speaking depths of sorrow and melancholy. "What is this?" Allen's heart started to pound erratically, a little disorientated as he was suddenly reminded of Lala. While the rest tried to look for the source of the voice, the mellifluous song suddenly stopped echoing throughout the compound.

"Please, save my child!" The same disembodied voice spoke quietly, the pain in her voice was almost tangible to be felt by the listeners. It was then Camellia had shouted, pointing at a woman who had materialized on top of the staircase. She was beautifully surreal; her long hair flowed around her like a black veil as she donned a dated white dress, her large eyes were filled with such captivating sorrow as she watched them with impassiveness. The figure was an anachronism, the amalgamation of sorrow and pain that was tethered to the castle from its glory day.

"Will you save my child?" The apparition asked again, putting her hands on her chest in a defeated gesture, almost as if she was expecting a negative reply. The locket on her chest caught light, sending a tinted green beam, as she began her song once again. It was pitiful, the woman was unable to move on, and was chained to this place by the power of Innocence as she sang for her lost child night after night.

"Where is your child?" Camellia strode forward, her hands clutched tight in fists. It was her first time meeting the paranormal, save for the akumas, but she had felt sympathy for this woman. She knew she had to help her. "I will help you!"

The woman started to drift towards the second floor, beckoning the rest to follow, but before the exorcists could move, a loud gunshot resonated throughout the compound. As the dust settled, the woman, along with the staircase, was gone. There was a gaping hole in its place as more fallen plaster, concrete and bricks fell onto the ground.

"Don't worry, pretty flower. We will help her instead."

* * *

"It's you two again!" Lavi exclaimed loudly, brandishing his hammer at the intruders. The thought of Noah appearing had crossed his mind but briefly, and he could not believe his luck for meeting the same people again.

Camellia let out a sharp gasp after she gleaned at the intruders in recognition. It was the twins from before, the same people she had spent her afternoon having fun with. As with Tyki, Jasdero and Debitto had a line of stigmas across their foreheads, and the same umber skin tone. The large golden guns they had in their hands were intimidating and they were aiming straight at the exorcists.

"Don't worry, we like you." Jasdero grinned, his hand making a gesture for Camellia to come over to their side. The twins had deemed her to be a strange but rather charming woman, and even Debitto was feeling a little regret that Tyki was her muse.

"Do you know them?" Link turned around, staring at Camellia accusingly. Camellia began to stutter, "I met them this afternoon, but I didn't know -" She then became aware of their ties to Tyki, she could have obtained some information on his well-being had she known in the afternoon!

Then Camellia started to shake her head fervently, they were supposed to be enemies, the Noah and the Exorcists. It was unbecoming of her to let her thoughts run astray; and both her heart and mind were in complication from these morally questionable thoughts she was having. She did not know what to do.

However, before Camellia could even wield her lyre, three level four akumas appeared from behind the twins. The machines sent a wave of poisonous bullets at the group, scattering the four as they ran for cover behind the derelict furnitures.

Lavi yelled for Camellia to retrieve the Innocence instead, and evoked the fire seal on his hammer to eradicate the offensive line of akumas. Allen went straight for the twins, waving his large blade around, wildly cutting Jasdero and Debitto. Meanwhile, Link covered Camellia's back as the latter tried to make a makeshift ladder out of a fallen China cupboard and a chair to reach the second level.

Camellia decided to focus on the mission in front of her, scraping her palms as she hurled herself over the balustrade of the second storey in her might. "I am coming!" She shouted at the ethereal orb hovering at the end of the corridor, then pulling herself up and chasing after the woman.

Gunshots resounded throughout the first storey, and loud metal clashes could be heard. Camellia was aware the castle would be levelled soon, there was no doubt with how the battle was carelessly going on below.

* * *

"Please, wait for me!" The retreating ghastly figure was bringing her into a maze of corridors, the sounds and yells were becoming faint as the distance increased. Camellia's initial fear had dissipated, long replaced by the adrenaline pounding in her blood as the knowledge of the twins' identity came to light.

"My child is here." The woman stopped a few steps away from Camellia, the latter had began to sweat profusely from the sudden physical intensity. She pointed at a closed door, and without a word, disappeared into a wisp of white smoke.

Camellia hesitated for a while, and pushed open the door to no avail. It was heavy, and it had not been opened for a long time. Before Camellia could put her lyre down in the attempt to throw her body weight at the door, a sinister voice stopped her.

"Need help, pretty flower?"

Jasdero and Debitto were standing behind the unknowing woman, and Camellia was rooted to the spot in pure astonishment. This would mean that her friends were trapped by the Noahs, rendering them free to pursue Camellia and the Innocence immediately after.

Debitto ignored Camellia's trembling figure, and went ahead to kick the door down. Jasdero gave a quick smile, patting Camellia's head as they entered the room. The Noahs indeed had superhuman strength, and the way they had sauntered in and out along with those otherworldly powers, had proven conquering the world an easy feat.

The apparition was standing in a corner of the room, right beside an empty crib, gazing at the small bed with empty eyes. They were apparently in a nursery, a room that had been burnt down in this part of the castle with its blackened wallpaper and furnitures. From what Camellia could gather from the charred surfaces, it seemed that the woman's child had unfortunately been incinerated by an accidental fire set in this wing. Since then, the woman had been crying for her child, singing the same lullaby she used to sing for the child back in the days.

Then, as soon as the three had stepped into the room, the woman finally disappeared into scintillating dusts of green, leaving the locket in the crib. "Thank you…" The woman had whispered before fading away. It had seemed that all the woman had wanted to do, was for somebody to care about the plight of her child, for simply a person to make the effort to save her child, to listen to her pleas. Then she was gone like that.

"Is that the Innocence?" Jasdero gandered at the locket that was still shining in an ominous emerald light. Debitto nodded, but before he could reach the crib, Camellia grabbed a hold of their arms.

"Wait, how about a last competition?" Camellia asked tremulously, she understood that she had to do her part as the God's disciple, and it was time for her to execute her mission. After all, it was the Order that had given her a sense of purpose in life.

The twins turned around at the same time, raising their eyebrows incredulously as they waited for her to make her offer. After seeing that the twins made no attempt to brush her hands away, she spoke up, "Shall we see who can reach the locket the quickest?"

Debitto smirked, his fine features contorted into an arrogant grin as he decided to deign her this request. "Are you challenging us, pretty flower? You know you are a human, and we are much more superior than you."

"Well, it wouldn't hurt to try." Camellia mustered a challenging smile, while Jasdero offered to be the referee in this racing match. She knew it was merely a few steps, and she could use all the strength for that few meters, and perhaps, she might even emerge as the winner.

As Jasdero gave a whistle, Camellia and Debitto engaged in a foot race. Debitto was swift as expected, but Camellia was cunning and had gumption. As Debitto started to reach for the locket within the crib, Camellia gave a quick push, toppling the bed over and causing the locket to fall into her grasp instead.

"I will eviscerate you!" Debitto roared in rage, upon noticing how Camellia had pulled off a cheat, evidently coming in as the winner. She grinned instead, holding the locket up in front of her, and stated boldly, "I did not set any rules."

"Dirty! You are playing dirty!" Jasdero yelled in frustration, mimicking his brother's annoyance as Camellia started to make her escape out of the room.

Then the frigid feeling of metal against Camellia's temples stopped her in her tracks. She began to feel a cold chill down her spine, she was screwed, and she was going to die for her mischievous act.

"I am going to give you a chance. Hand that over, and we will let you go free."

* * *

"Let who free, really now?" Camellia's vision was momentarily blinded, a deep baritone voice so familiar to her ears resounded throughout the room. She looked up, there was Tyki Mikk, his golden orbs staring dangerously at the twins, as he held her tight in an embrace.

"Tyki?" Camellia asked hesitantly, a little sceptical at the current situation. She was the damsel in distress now, and Tyki was her knight in shining armour, except that this knight was in the same league as her persecutors.

"Stay back, Tyki Mikk. This woman is ours."

Camellia raised an eyebrow in confusion at how the twins had treated Tyki hostilely, but two large Teases landed on the twins' hands, effectively rendering the two to rescind their weapons. "Cut it out." At once, Jasdebi cursed loudly, and turned away from the older man.

"Are you alright?" Tyki roughly pushed the two away, checking for any semblances of wounds possibly inflicted by the two. Camellia nodded, the Noah was squeezing a little too tightly, and she was feeling suffocated in consideration of her earlier exertion as well. "Y-yes, Tyki, let me go."

After a few more concerned 'Are you sure you are fine?', 'Yes, I am', and more 'Did this two nasty brats do anything to you,' along with a few indignant swearing, Tyki finally smiled after sweating over his beloved. He caressed Camellia's left cheek, and landed a chaste kiss on her forehead.

"We need to leave soon." The sudden urgency in Tyki's voice made Camellia stare into his eyes, she could see the pain and concern overflowing in those orbs, but she could not comprehend the reason. "Leave the Innocence, the twins will handle it, and come with me."

"Wait, I can't abandon my duty!" Camellia tugged on the tight grip Tyki had on her arm, trying to stop the larger man from pulling her out of the room. "Please believe me, I will go with you as soon as I complete this mission, just this! I really want to do something useful for the Order... "

Tyki raised his eyebrows quizzically, he could sense the conflict in her words. It was clear that Camellia had wanted to be with him, but yet the wretched Order had found a way into her heart. It was indeed these months of inertia that Tyki's indecisiveness to commit to Camellia that had inevitably cost their relationship.

"What…?" Tyki asked, refusing to believe his ears at the pacification. He was preparing to put up a fight with Camellia, believing that she would have flat out refused his proposal, but he was astonished that Camellia had begged for a little more time to tie up her loose ends.

"Just this one Innocence, can I please save this?" Camellia repeated her question, she knew Tyki would be lenient towards her, but she did not know about the twins. From the exorcist study sessions, she knew it would take a general-level exorcist to be on par with any member of the Noah Family, and now she was facing three.

Jasdero and Debitto who were watching from the sidelines, were frowning at the exchange. Even the twins could sense the schism tearing apart the two, the mistrust and fear developing between them. "Hey, how about this… a proper fight with just the two of us against the three of them… we can handle this. You two can leave…" Debitto murmured, trying to reassert their position in this mission, coming up with a safe solution that would also be fair to their following of the Earl's Orders.

* * *

However, before Tyki could reply Debitto's well-thought plan, Link's voice reverberated throughout the compound. "What the hell do you think you are doing, Camellia Stanford!" The Noahs cursed at the same time, turning around to locate the hidden golem.

"There!" At once, the communication device exploded into shards upon the twins' shot. Then, the two exorcists came into the scene at the same time, leaving no further room for discussion between Camellia and Tyki.

"Camellia!" Lavi yelled, sending a serpentine fire at the twins who were standing in the foreground of the room. Tyki pushed Camellia out of harm's way, but before cushioning her fall with a horde of Teases.

Debitto and Jasdero evaded the attack, coming to their senses upon the intruders. "Well, you really have improved." Debitto praised the disheveled exorcists, noticing that the group had effectively annihilated the three akumas underlings. Meanwhile, Tyki and Allen parried, musings of formalities and threats were exchanged along with their clashes.

"Yo, boy." Tyki greeted, blocking Allen's large blade at ease while the younger one tried to push him away from the group. "You really are a handful, you know?" Allen gritted his teeth at Tyki, not giving the Noah any time to look away, and forcing the latter to focus on the battle.

"Whose fault is it that took my lady away from me now?" Tyki was blunt with his unhappiness, landing a strong blow on Allen. "Well, the Earl reminded us not to hurt you, so would you mind taking Camellia and leaving this place?" Allen was confounded by Tyki's words, but had subsequently regained his missed footing. "No can do!"

Link soon arrived, panting and furious after being left behind by the two exorcists who were being propelled by Lavi's hammer. "Take the Innocence!" Link shouted to Allen and Lavi, while giving Camellia a scathing glance.

"Watch out!" Lavi yelled, as thick lines of cracks began to form in the floorboards, the room being unable to sustain the sudden influx of weight and movements after many decades. "The room is going to collapse!" Then as soon as he ended his sentence, the floorboard collapsed into a large crevice, the final straw attributed to the twins' devastating shot at the ground.

While the Teases had covered Camellia in a protective sphere, Lavi and Link had fallen into the midst of debrises. The twins had nimbly stepped out of the way, standing rather regally on their masterpiece of a wreckage. Tyki and Allen were still locked in a fierce combat, paying no heed to the disappearance of the ground.

Camellia was kneeling on the broken board of the tarnished crib, the carnivorous butterflies dancing gruesomely around her. Her bloodied fingers were still holding onto both her lyre and the locket tightly as she inspected the sudden change of surroundings.

However, before Lavi and Link could regain their footing, the twins had them at gunpoint. The gleam of their weapons glinting maliciously under the cover of the night sky. A fearsome smile that Camellia would never expect on the twins' seemingly cordial faces appeared, as Jasdebi smirked in victory.

"You can have the Innocence, pretty flower, we will take this two annoyances instead." Debitto declared, the barrel loading with an ominous dark coloured bullet. "Stop it!" Camellia screamed in response to the twins' threat. This was not how it was supposed to pan out, she would much rather lose this abominable shard than to lose her precious friends.

Camellia yelled loudly, walking unsteadily forward on the pieces of debris and rubble. "I will give you the locket, so please do not hurt them!" The locket was dangling precariously by its clasp and she held it in front of the twins. The faded silver locket was glowing with a faint green light, its glow pulsing erratically as Debitto reached out to take it, almost as if rejecting the Noah's touch.

Camellia's voice had garnered everyone's attention, rendering Tyki and Allen a standstill in their exchange. Tyki watched the scene unfold before him, his plans finally falling into place. Debitto gave a quick smile, "Hope it ain't your trick again, pretty flower. But it's a good bargain, you know."

"Camellia!" Link was appalled by the exorcist's doing, she was supposed to put up a fight, and die honourably should death be warranted, instead of being submissive towards the Noah. The prior exchange between the Noahs and the exorcist was heard by Link, and Link was now fervid with the woman's betrayal for survival - even if it was meant to save her friends, himself included.

Time came to a standstill, the twins retracted their weapons as the promise, and grinned at each other. "See you soon, exorcists. But we wouldn't want you to follow us in revenge, or whatever you are going to do once you climb out" Then, Jasdero and Debitto raised their guns up high, preparing to launch an attack of some sort to slow the exorcists down, as they made their exit.

Before the twins could execute their attack, Link commanded loudly for Allen to open the ark. The situation fell into sudden chaos, with Camellia's scream echoing throughout the compound when a row of talismans appeared around her, binding her with an invisible chain towards Allen's ark. Link then pulled Lavi into the white door, with Allen following close behind. Tyki was yelling to stop their movements, not attacking the team lest he might hurt Camellia in the process. He had witnessed the painful incantation that Link had put onto Camellia within that few seconds, but he was too late, and they had disappeared.

* * *

"What the hell are you doing?" Lavi shoved Link when they were out of harm's way, staring at Camellia who had fallen onto the ground with a loud thud. Camellia, now encased in the Crow's talismans that prohibited movements of its victim, was now rendered in pain.

"Link!" Allen grabbed ahold of Link's collars and yelled into his face, "Release her now!" Instead of the usual calm composure, Link pushed the two men back. "Don't you see? She compromised the mission! I have all the evidence I needed to brand her as a traitor!"

"She was trying to save us, for God's sake! What evidence are you even talking about?" Lavi was furious, the older woman was now helpless on the ground, even her mouth was sealed with a piece of talisman. "You don't need to know." Link collected himself, releasing the talismans around Camellia, and beckoning her to follow.

"I am arresting you for fraternizing with the Noah."


	8. Act 8: The Gaol

Link had brought Camellia into Komui's office for interrogation, and it was a chaotic mess with Allen and Lavi fervently trying to protect Camellia from the accusation. Komui, having read the concise report that Link had diligently typed an hour prior to the meeting, was able to understand the situation succinctly. Link was indeed a paranoid man.

"I should report this to Lvellie." Link was frowning when Komui had self-imposed his authority onto the matter.

Komui dismissed Link with his hand quickly, "I will handle this. After all, Camellia is an exorcist from my branch, under my care." He then effectively silenced Link with his stately glare, that only appear in the most crucial of times, and began to address Camellia.

"Did the Noah hold you under any threat?" Komui asked, his voice a low whisper.

"No." Camellia stared at the head chief in front of him, wishing that she had played her cards right, and now she was in hot soup due to her negligence. However, it was true, she was not lying. The Noahs were not threatening her, merely a conflict of interests, with the intentions behind their unseeming actions.

"Did you trade the Innocence away for the lives of your comrades?" Komui was feeling more lethargic as time passed, it was obvious Camellia was withholding a secret of some sort, and the intensity of the glares Link gave Komui was hinting for a heavy penance.

One thing Komui had learnt from his younger sister, Lenalee, was that women are great at keeping secrets. It would take time to pry, and Komui believed it to be of not serious importance; but really, he just want to take a quick break from this onslaught of madness.

"Yes."

"Well then, case closed!" A cheery grin suddenly appeared on Komui's face, and he began to file the heavy stack of mission reports away.

"What? You can't do that!" Link stood up fervently, slamming his fist onto the chief's desk. The obvious lack of respect indicated how he had thought of Komui.

"Why not?" Komui asked rather innocently and much in exhaustion, "From all I see, Camellia was only trying to protect her friends. It is different from the dishonourable act of self-preservation. With regards to your report on the appeared fraternization, according to Allen and Lavi, your accusations hold no solid evidence. Hence, case closed."

"Komui Lee!"

Before Link could get any word in, Lavi and Allen were already dragging a suddenly vindicated Camellia out of the room. Even the female exorcist was surprised to have gotten off scot free.

"Camellia Stanford, I will find the necessary evidence required to persecute you."

* * *

Days passed by since the incident, and the truth was suffocating Camelia. While it was true that Camellia had traded the Innocence shard for her friends' lives, but it was also true that she was familiar with the Noah Family. She wanted to confess, the guilt was eating away at her sanity, and she wished for this nightmare to end soon.

"But Allen, you knew about us. I, too, knew about Tyki, and the Noah Family. It is true, Link is right!" Camellia was speaking to Allen in the deserted balcony on their dormitory level, and she was waving her own locket madly.

"Yes, but you did not know about Tyki's Noah self, did you? You acquainted with his human self first, am I not wrong?" Allen was now privy to Camellia's past; she had shared the truth with her closest friend, Allen, about the handsome aristocrat, who later turned out to be a murderous Noah.

Camellia stifled a cry and nodded, getting frustrated at her inability to move forward from this pit. "Yes." Allen then placed a hand on Camellia's shoulder, even Timcanpy rested on her head in a form of solace.

"Do you know anything about the Earl and the Noah's plans to destroy the world?" Allen asked carefully, trying to remind Camellia that she had done nothing wrong; Allen was already expecting the answer to be a negative.

"No, I do not know anything." Camellia shook her head in resignation, and sighed loudly. "After I found out that he is… a Noah, Tyki had offered to protect me, and to bring me away from here."

"... Will you be leaving us?" Allen asked, his voice suddenly full of concern as he realised he might be losing this close friend.

"Allen, I do not know." Camellia's shoulders drooped, turning away from his inquisitive stare, she was frustrated by herself too. "I want to be with Tyki, I do. But I have found a home here, a family in you, Lavi, the Order. But I am afraid, time is running out for me to enjoy this luxury."

"Camellia…"

It became Allen, however, the one who was keeping her in check. He had to remind her that confession of such truth amounted to a federal crime in the Order, and she would be put to trial, regardless of her social status in the world. Meanwhile Link gave her dirty glances, and spent much of his time trying to unravel the dirt on her.

* * *

One day while Lavi, Allen and Camellia were having their meals together, five strange uniformed exorcists appeared in the dining hall. They were the second exorcists, and were under the direct command of Lvellie, and they came up to where Camellia was seated. Their features were hidden by their veiled uniforms, but the voice of the in-charge that spoke was low and intimidating.

"Camellia Stanford. We hereby arrest you for your relations to the Noah Clan."

The dining hall turned silent, and the clatter of a fallen spoon resounded throughout the large hall. Before the exorcists could even react, Allen and Lavi were roughly shoved off by two of the third exorcists. Camellia's hands were then forcibly fettered with chains; and she was aggressively pulled towards the door without any allowance of words. The scene unfolded as quickly as these guards executed their mission swiftly, and before long, Camellia had disappeared from sight.

"Why the hell is Link so obstinate on arresting her?" Lavi asked in frustration, his steps were then halted by an arriving General Tiedoll. Allen and Lavi had attempted to chase after the retreating figures, the General had silently shook his head in command. Then Allen, who was complicit in this situation, was suddenly worried upon a realization, the Noah might indeed invade the Order.

Link had successfully retrieved the remnants of the broken golem, back when it was destroyed by the twins for eavesdropping on their conversation, and subsequently the black box within. With ample evidence on hand, it was clear Camellia was acquainted with Tyki Mikk for a long time. The information was then relayed to General Tiedoll, who had taken a stance in favour of his disciple despite the guilty situation.

General Tiedoll was a sagacious man, and he was always able to see things under different lights. He had understood the situation from the get-go, and he had long since learnt about the human facade of the Noah Family. Then he gleaned information from Camellia's background, it could be possible that they were acquainted long before the holy battle had intervened with their lives.

"So Camellia was really conspiring with the Noah… No, she didn't know that they were the Noah until after her Innocence had awakened." Lavi postulated slowly, as the General sat the exorcists down to illuminate the truth. Along with Marie and Allen, who were already privy to this side of the story, kept their voices silent.

"Regardless of the circumstances, she will get persecuted." Allen sighed and he knew that Tyki would lay waste to the Order if anything were to happen to Camellia.

"She should have never joined the Order in the first place." Tiedoll murmured to the group of listeners, but he knew that there was nothing he could do. Link had involved Lvellie, and there would be no way to rescind the execution. There was nothing left to do, it's either a heavy punishment or a lighter one such as wiping her memories. "Either way, the outcomes are still devastating."

General Tiedoll's statement in protection of his disciple was effectively nullified in face of the evidence, as did Allen and Lavi's words. Camellia was imprisoned instantly and while she was aware of the punishments the Order would dish out, she was suddenly afraid of death.

She had wanted to live just a little longer, to see what tomorrow would bring for her. She had tasted the freedom of the outside world, and although it could be painful at times, she was actually happy, and free.

As all beautiful things would come to an end, Camellia would soon face her punishments for her inability to stay faithful to the Order, and the failure of duties. Before being brought to the prison, Camellia was suddenly hauled into a chamber that resembled a surgeon's room, much to her surprise.

A lone woman donning a doctor's cloak addressed her, briefly introducing herself a scientist that had no name, and a master interrogator under the orders of Lvellie. She had a winsome smile, her almond shaped eyes glinting like stars under the lights of the room. The scientist could have looked amiable, but a long scar scratched the left part of her face, marring her flesh to her neck. Surgical scars were spotted on her large hands, as the woman wielded different tools deftly.

"You can call me Missus," and as the woman caught Camellia's long stares at her bruised skin, she smiled and proceeded to explain, "This, on my face, was given by an akuma. The Order saved my life then, and for as long as I could remember, I have dedicated my life to them since. While these," she gestured to her hands," were given by uncooperating experiments. Of course, I will always subdue them in the end."

"Well then, Camellia, please sit here." Camellia was then pushed into a chair, where she tried to fight off the monstrous grip of the third exorcists to no avail, and was then tethered with chains again.

"I know nothing." Camellia's words were laced with indignity and frustration. She had been faced with questionings the entire day, first a friendly interview by Komui, and then a hostile one by Link yet again.

Camellia had confessed about her acquaintanceship to the Noah Family but it was simply that. She did not know what plans did the Noah Family harbour, nor their abilities, or the Earl's true identity. She did not know anything, and yet she was being punished for protecting the enemies. Camellia would have used her lyre to escape, but it was confiscated when she was brought away by the third exorcists. She was all alone in this bleak present.

"You lie, my child." The woman's voice was sweet and gentle, and after dismissing the third exorcists, she set to work with the various sharp tools on the surgical table. "My girl, you do know that there is no merit to being a gray existence, as the world only falls into black and white. Now, shall we see what demons have you been hiding in your mind?"

Camellia stifled a scream as the woman approached her, like the way a predator stalked their prey. Her hand held a syringe of black liquid, the silver needle threatening as the woman took a hold of her arm. "Now, my child, relax. This is merely a truth serum. But if you do not co-operate, we might have to try something nastier."

After long hours of interrogation, the answers Camellia gave was unexpected. She had indeed know of nothing. However, the woman was adamant on sieving out the truth, she was frustrated by Camellia's seeming ability to keep silent on her thoughts. "I think drastic times call for drastic measures, don't you feel the same way too?"

Then, a woman's anguished scream reverberated throughout the compound.

* * *

Nasty rumours spread across the Order, and Camellia was being submitted to taunts even during her time in the prison. It was circulated that the highborn exorcist was colluding with the enemies to save her own life, and the distorted truth had branded her as a traitor.

"Stop it!" Allen slammed the table in the dining hall, effectively silencing the tasteless gossip of the members. It was pricking him to hear such vile words being spoken about his friend, who had done nothing wrong but to protect her friends. " She did not do anything wrong!" It had all stemmed from Camellia's bargain with Jasdebi to save Lavi and Link's lives, a minor mistake funnelling the entire truth.

While Lavi was certainly more upset at how Camellia was apparently in a romantic relationship with a Noah, as sworn to secrecy by Allen, he was also worried about the tricky situation on hand. "Oi, Allen, keep your volume down." Lavi whispered, pulling Allen's shirt in an attempt to get him seated. "You are in a sticky situation too, you know, what is with being the Fourteenth and such."

Allen sighed in frustration, all Camellia did was wanting to be with the two sides of a coin. Camellia and Tyki, and all they had ever wanted was to love away from this world. They had been together long before the manifestation of the troublesome Innocence, and before her knowledge about this dark side of the world. Nobody had deserved to be persecuted for this unfair fate.

* * *

Allen was under Link's heavy watch yet again, ever since the outburst in the dining hall. He was resisting the urge to knock Link unconscious, send Timcanpy covertly out of the Order to look for Tyki, and save Camellia from this cesspool of a place. But of course, making Tyki promise not to hurt anybody in this place. However, in truth, there was nothing he could do but to visit his friend in the cell, and comfort her.

"I will be waiting outside." Link nodded to Allen, the latter completely ignoring the ungrateful inspector after the entire fiasco. Allen had walked to the corridor of the cell to find Camellia playing with a Tease. It had only been a week, but these hours were sufficient to break the strength and spirit of a girl, the silence and darkness driving one into madness.

Camellia was as pale as a sheet, her cheeks were sunken, and her long hair had lost its lustre from her refusal to eat. Her eyes were heavy with bags, and even the simple action of gazing at the Tease in her hand had indicated the brittleness in her body. The Tease was a small butterfly, and despite its minute stature, it had shone brilliantly with purple gleam.

"This strange butterfly flew in a few days ago." Camellia extended her finger, placing the shimmering insect in front of her, her voice only a soft whisper. Allen was a few steps away, the cold bars of the cell separating the two friends. Allen had noticed that Camellia was not exactly talking to her, her eyes were empty, and she was staring into space. His heart ached immensely for the once confident yet demure woman.

"You know, this butterfly reminds me of the suits from a poker card." Camellia had almost made the murderous weapon looked docile and friendly, and Allen involuntarily shuddered at the thought of how one of it punctured his heart from his first battle with Tyki. Then, his emotions were replaced by a sudden anger when he saw faded specks of blood on the concrete ground.

"Tell me, what did they do to you?" Allen was scrutinizing Camellia under the dim lights, and to his horror, he noticed dirtied bandages wrapped haphazardly on her arms and her legs, barely covered by the white uniform. "I wonder what mission will they send us to next?" Camellia began to reply strange answers, as if unable to hear Allen's question clearly; and Allen fell to his knees at his incapability to protect his friend.

Allen's heart hurt, having come to realisation that his friend was subjected to torture for any information of the enemies. He was unable to protect once again. "I don't know anything, I know nothing." Camellia started to speak off mindedly, picking at her soiled bandages, revealing ugly splotches of scabs, stitches, and dried blood.

Allen had to stifle the tears that threatened to flow, and he tried to alleviate her sufferings, if only for a little. He began to talk rapidly about his first meeting with the human Tyki, and how he had pretended to be a dirty coal miner with a penchant to cheat innocents out of their money. He then elaborated on how Tyki was probably the most humane Noah he had ever met, and the congenial friends Tyki had around him.

As Allen rambled on and on, minutes had turned to hours, and he started to talk about the different personalities of the Noahs that he had met. How Road had stubbornly protected Tyki, insisting family above self, and emphasizing on Tyki's human side. Before long, Link appeared to remind Allen that visitation hours were over.

Then, before Allen leave, Camellia finally spoke, having kept her silence during Allen's one-sided conversation.

"Who is Tyki?"


	9. Act 9: Savior and Shattered Dreams

"It was true that she did not know anything, so you tortured her into insanity instead!" Allen was barely keeping his fists to himself, his words were enunciated with such ferocity that even Link had a shred of fear looking into Allen's eyes.

"We did not torture her, Walker, we simply asked her some questions while locking her memories of the Noahs away." Link argued defensively while Allen bombarded him with incessant rhetorical questions. "She did not know anything, and yet you had to do this to her. Are you happy now? Are you?"

This time round, it was Link who became angry at the accusation, and he gritted his teeth at Allen's inability to see him for his duty, "I am not like you, Allen Walker, I don't believe in people. I believe in law and duty. It is my responsibility to protect the Order, and I will do anything to remove any threat to the organization - even if it means hurting a comrade!"

"Leave me alone, Link. You disgust me." Allen was aghast at the answer, and he pushed Link out of the way as he stomped towards the exit of the prison. "Trust me Link, I will get her out soon."

* * *

Tyki was preoccupied with his mission from the Earl, and throughout the span of the week, his mind was in dire exhaustion from worrying about Camellia's plight. While he had grasped a hold of the situation, having witnessed Link trapping her with those shackling talismans, he knew he needed to extract her out from that dingy place as soon as possible. He could only hope she would be alive and well during this short period of time.

Tyki was about to infiltrate the Order independently, but the twins had offered to accompany him, much to his surprise. Wisely was tagging along as well, but the twins' sudden interest was unnerving Tyki. "They like her." Wisely had elucidated their motives bluntly, while the twins were excitedly shouting in the background about this self imposed mission.

"What?" Tyki snapped at Wisely, who merely shrugged in his duty of being the communicator. "Your heart is not the only one she has stolen, you know." Tyki was not sure of what to make about Wisely's statement, but Wisely then assured Tyki that the twins' love for the exorcist was completely platonic, much to his relief.

"Maybe." Wisely smirked to himself, curious to see how these interactions would eventually pan out, as they headed into the ark.

* * *

Road followed covertly in her form of a soft toy, in ardent hope of meeting Allen. The Noah had commanded a legion of akumas, willingly approved by the Earl on the premise of threatening the Exorcists prior to his personal plan of Neah's awakening. The invasion was a smooth one, the akumas had easily broken the barrier of the branch, sending its followers into a mass of panic.

The Noahs had went straight to Komui's office, occupying the microphone and filling their loudspeakers with zealous threats, while Tyki was left alone to search for Camellia. Tyki sighed to himself, he was not exactly sure why his family had come along. Perhaps it was the thrill of a possible massacre that had left them wanting, but really, they were more trouble than help.

Tyki had actually opted for a quick and covert operation, wanting to sneak into the Order using Road's door, and with his own ability of choice, he would save and extract Camellia in a matter of time. It was meant to be simple and quick, he was not planning to make his presence known to the exorcists, as his priority was saving Camellia. No bloodshed, Tyki knew, for she would be upset with him later on. However, the rest was making his job difficult.

"What did you do to our pretty flower?" Debitto was heard shouting into the microphone, while Road started to holler greetings at Allen. The tenants of the office were bounded by akumas, and they were incapacitated, more by shock rather than force. Meanwhile, the small number of exorcists remaining in the Order were sent into an emergency battle mode, as they tried to purge the incoming influx of akumas.

Wisely was reading Komui's thoughts, and what he heard had angered him greatly. He learnt of the entire diabolical exchange, the cruel torture, and finally Camellia's descend into madness. Wisely knew of Komui's regret, and his ardent refusal to participate in this 'experiment'. but the truth was Komui was still an accomplice.

"I miscalculated." Wisely said in a low voice, seething with rage, and Road's attention immediately turned to him. "We had believed that you won't touch Camellia Stanford, but what you did was beyond humane. Now I wonder, what will the Duke do to you? Or more importantly, what will we do to you?"

* * *

Tyki was following the trail of his Tease that he had furtively planted with Camellia, and he found himself deep underground. An inexplicable anger rose in him, how dare the impudent Order throw his beloved into a dark and dirty place. Tyki could not even begin to comprehend how she had lived in such a squalid place these few days.

"You are not taking any step further, Noah." Link spoke loudly, along with Allen who was leaving the prison, coming face to face with Tyki. Link's serrated blade was then exposed from under his sleeve threateningly, but before Tyki could even scoff at the weak human in front of him, Allen had landed a harsh blow onto Link's head. Link was rendered unconscious at once.

"I guess this is my apology for not keeping Camellia safe. "Allen smiled a little, albeit with a hint of menace, finally attaining his dream of throwing a punch at Link. Allen was suddenly worried at how Tyki would react in relation to Camellia's well-being, as even he himself, was unable to accept the cruelty of the Order. "I hope I don't have to fight you later, Tyki."

"Thanks, boy." Tyki gave Allen a light pat, walking past the fallen body swiftly, as he continued his path, "Yeah, we will put off killing each other for now." Deep into the winding corridors he went, and Tyki finally reached the cell where Camellia was imprisoned.

* * *

"You…" Tyki stared at the disheveled person in front of her, and his heart sank. He could not even begin to comprehend the sudden inundation of emotions running course in him. His beloved was sleeping, her eyes close, with her ebony strands standing in all the wrong directions. Faded wounds peeked from within her bandages, and her ankles had evidently bled from the constant friction against those large iron chains. She was discoloured in a sickly shade, and it seemed the essence of life was forcibly drained from her.

Tyki was worried, he was miserable, his heart was aching in pain, but most of all - he was furious. "I am going to slaughter them all." Tyki murmured to himself, as he began to break the numerous chains on this small woman. He had planned on making a silent escape, saving Camellia was the only motive, but what he had seen had destroyed the peace he promised. He was not going to go easy on them, not in any way.

"Are you alright?" Tyki caressed her dirt stained cheek, her eyes fluttering open to look at him in reply. "Who are you?" Camellia asked feebly, her voice was hoarse and soft, and Tyki was in avid pain from simply watching her. Her eyes were not looking into his, and no matter how hard Tyki had tried to capture her attention, her gaze had seemed faraway.

"Tyki. Tyki Mikk." Tyki answered Camellia, gently carrying the fragile body she had now. A wrong move, an accidental exertion of strength would probably break her bones, and open her wounds again. However, the reply that Camellia gave was unexpected, forcing Tyki to stop in his path.

"Don't touch me! I don't know you!" Camellia started screaming, thrashing and writhing about in Tyki's grip as the latter had to forcefully keep her in place. Tyki was then compelled to put her back onto the dirty ground, lest she fell over from the sudden bouts of fits. "I don't know anything!" Camellia repeated over and over again, her cries piercing Tyki's heart more than his ears.

"It's okay, Camellia, I have come to bring you home." Tyki whispered, pain seeping in his words as he tried to calm the maniacal woman down. However, she continued to scream, and scream, her hands hitting Tyki's body with whatever force she could garner, in a feeble attempt to protect herself. As soon as Camellia realised that Tyki had no reaction to her fits, who had accepted her continuous, albeit weak, beatings, she had then turned her back to him. She cowered in a corner, accepting her demise, while waiting for the impending punishments in trepidation.

"Just kill me already… I know nothing."

* * *

"You are insane." Wisely repeated again, shaking his head at the exorcists' pitiful and unscrupulous methods to win the war. "What will you not do to your own people?" The inundation of thoughts left Wisely a headache, but he was able to sieve their intentions concisely, now that the subject of their mission was brought before him.

Tyki had no other choice, except to knock Camellia unconscious. Using the small Tease he had left with Camellia, he then phased through her body, placing the creature within the depths of her head. It was sufficient to render her into a comatose state without any lasting damages to the brain, and it had seemed to be the only method to pacify her for now.

The twins were quiet for the first time in a long while; Jasdero had put his hand on Camellia's forehead, who looked sound asleep in Tyki's arms. The blond twin had an inexplicable expression of pain on his face, and his whispers were barely coherent. It was one thing to hurt people they did not care about, but another to watch their loved ones being hurt. "What did you do to our pretty flower?"

The entire cohort consisting of the Order's higher-ups kept their lips tight; some were gleaning the floor in shame, while the others had put on an air of dignity but had refused to look at the Noahs. "Take a look at her, Wisely. She is… a little different now." Tyki carefully settled Camellia into Komui's plush armchair, before brandishing a horde of Teases that encompasses the line of humans. He was ready to unleash his anger on them, had Road not been whispering in his ears. "Don't."

Marie and Lavi had then entered the office, and the appearance of their former comrade had astounded them. Despite being momentarily distracted by Camellia's haggard appearance, the Noah did not provide them any respite. It was clear Marie and Lavi were not keen on fighting the enemies, but their duty had them bounded, and they were not being given any leeway either. Jasdero and Debitto parried with the exorcists, the twins' attempt to chase the two out of the office, while staying close to Camellia. It was simply the sight of the exorcists that had irked the Noahs, although Marie and Lavi had come in peace.

Wisely stared at Camellia, his symbolic eye appearing on the latter's forehead as he concentrated on the task on hand. It was a little difficult, what's with the ongoing commotions, Tyki's icy murder intent, and Road's subtle search for Allen Walker. He had to reach deep into her mind, search for her memories, and find the damage that was dealt to her psychologically.

"Please bear with me, princess." Wisely murmured, as he finally pinpointed the wall that the Order had built a few days ago; the psychological wall that had submerged her memories of the Noahs, and broken her sanity. With a piercing scream almost comparable to the level four akuma, the wall inside her mind was shattered by Wisely's powers. The pain had flooded her mind, and along with it, the happiness that the Order had so painstakingly buried.

"Camellia..." Lavi murmured her name, he was beginning to question his morals, pondering about the underground dealings that the Order was involved in. He had wondered if he should just allow the Noah to win the war, and to stay on the sideline as his grandfather had once contemplated to do. From the way that Tyki had gazed at Camellia with such an intense concern, and how he had held tightly onto her bony fingers, to how the Noah Family was so veritably intent on protecting her, it had almost seem like Lavi was playing the part of the antagonist.

* * *

"It's so bright… " Camellia's gaze was unfocused, when she had finally woken up through Wisely's awakening. The chaos going inside and outside of her was giving her vertigo, and the pain was pounding relentlessly in her body. Tyki had then smiled, a genuine smile that had not been seen for a long time, and whispered to her, "Welcome home."

"Tyki…?" Camellia asked weakly, and this time, there was recognition in her voice. Tyki, who was on his knees speaking to Camellia, touched her forehead with his. He had never learnt of such joy that could be elicited from someone simply calling his name. "I am here."

"I will always be here." Tyki placed Camellia's hand onto his chest, to where both the wounds inflicted by Allen were, and where his heart was, "You have healed my wounds through your love, and now, allow me to heal yours. Would you please come home with me?"

* * *

"Wake up!"

However, before Camellia was allowed a reply, Missus had interjected with an unexpected ferocity. The female doctor who had executed the physical tortures and the mental torment was yelling loudly, her expression defiant and contorted into an ugly sneer. Her courage was commendable, as she was still being held hostage by an akuma. "The Noah are just using you! You are nothing to them, they will eventually kill you in the end! But you are an exorcist! God's apostle! The savior of the world! Do not forget your duty and your responsibility to the world, child!"

Tyki gritted his teeth in overt annoyance, this woman was running amuck with her words, and it had irritated him greatly. "We are humans before we are Noahs. I love her, so say one more word and I will gut you -" However, before Tyki could complete his sentence, Camellia's fingers had gripped onto his arm to get his attention back again.

There was a line of tear that had dripped down Camellia's cheek, and she stared earnestly into Tyki's eyes. His eyes were gold and intimidating, full of ferocity and anger, yet spoke depths of passion and love. For once, Camellia had find his Noah appearance to be endearing. "... I love you too."

Wisely gave a warm smile, and Road cooed from his lap. Even the twins were getting a little sentimental and had stopped in their tracks of attack, listening attentively to Camellia's words instead. "It is really selfish of me, is it not? Those times with you had made me rather happy, and I wish for those days to continue. I just want to be with you, and only you."

"No, it isn't. I wish the same too, my love." Tyki gently brushed her lips, she was speaking all the right words he had wanted to hear the most. However, before the couple could receive their happy ending, a realization dawned upon Road, the beginning of yet another tragedy. "The heart knows what it wants… and if it means to be by your side, Tyki, Camellia does not mind relinquishing the Innocence."

Upon Road's postulation, Camellia's lyre that had been encased in a glass case in Komui's office had started to glow a blinding green. "This mean…" Wisely continued Road's words, enlightenment dawning upon him as well. "She would be deemed a fallen. Destroy her Innocence now!"

As soon as the two exchanged a small kiss, thick white light started to envelope the exorcist. A gravitational pull so strong and sudden that Tyki had phased instinctively to avoid being destroyed by the sudden searing light. Cubes of white began to plaster onto Camellia, replacing flesh with Innocence essence, enwrapping her in a tornado of milky tissue as a loud shrilling noise drowned her screams. The monstrous figure began to build upon itself, subsequently collapsing the entire wing of the Order as Camellia was devoured by God's punishment.

 _ **"Tyki, get out of there!"**_


	10. Act 10: Withering Petals

Act 10: Withering Petals

Jasdero and Debitto's abilities had improved significantly since their battle with Krory in the ark. Their materialization powers had managed to contain the gigantuar body in a barrier made of dark matter, conjuring up a large prison to encase the rampaging Innocence. However, they did not know how to stop the body from enlarging, nor to save Camellia from completely turning into a Fallen. They were helpless, all of them were.

"The Innocence is killing her!" Road's squeaky voice was in a panic, while Tyki was still stupefied from the horrifying scene in front of him. The twins became the only one in control, their minds working overdrive concocting plans to stop the Innocence. Meanwhile Wisely was trying to read Camellia's thoughts, but the Innocence was the one sending pulsing waves instead of Camellia, and his abilities were proving to naught.

"You deserve it for being a traitor!" One of the officers had yelled rather gleefully, and Wisely had swiftly destroyed his mind out of mere frustration. If only the Innocence was a sentient being, then Wisely could have commanded it to his control.

Then, the ground began to collapse, being no longer able to bear the enormous weight of the Fallen, and the entire level was subsequently levelled by the ramification. The office had caved into the main hall, showering debris and rubble everywhere. The akumas had surprisingly protected its hostages from falling into the crevices, suspending their bodies in midair.

Allen had finally appear from the wreckages within the main hall, as while the battle in the office had long since come to a standstill, the ongoing fights elsewhere in the Order were only halted by the sudden debris and dust. When the thick dust had finally settled, clear vision of the magnificent yet gruesome Fallen had all of the survivors staring upon it in sheer astonishment. Fear was almost tangible in the large hall. Some were even gagging from the overwhelming power of the Innocence. Even the Noahs inside the intruders' bodies were screaming for them to destroy the accursed creature in their visage.

Allen had to traipse through the fallen bodies of many comrades and akumas alike, finally reaching to where Tyki had stood stoic. His face was impassive, void of emotions, as he could only stare helplessly at the large body in front of him. Wisely and the twins, who had landed upon the shoulders of the akumas, were faced with the conundrum as well. There was no visible way to extract Camellia from the body without her immediate death.

"You can still save her." Allen shouted as he shook Tyki's shoulders. The Noah had fallen deep into a reverie of misery and blame. Tyki was blaming himself, for his failure of not protecting Camellia, and for making her suffer so greatly for him. He ought to be decisive, to have told Camellia the truth at once, and to destroy the abominable Innocence without any hesitation.

"You can still save her, and salvage this! Wake up, Tyki!" Allen landed a harsh punch onto Tyki's face, as the latter staggered back from the sudden impact. "Allen!" Road squeaked happily, climbing up onto his shoulder in favour of Wisely's while Wisely still stared transfixed at the ethereal creature. "She is my friend too, I will save her if you refuse to!"

All of the exorcists, akumas, the Order's officers, and the Noahs were staring in disbelief at the appearance of the Fallen. Nobody had seen a Fallen before, only to have glean from the records of books. It was only Allen who had interacted with Suman, the man who had submitted to his survival instincts. The fearsome impact of the Innocence's rays were kept in containment by the twins, but even the dark cube was beginning to show signs of cracks. They would be unable to restrain the Fallen for long.

Tyki could barely glimpse the woman he loved; Camellia was imbued in the heart, her torso submerged in the crevice pool of white liquid. The monstrous headless body was still rampaging on within the barrier, while Camellia was immobile in stark contrast. Allen stared at Camellia in fear, her skin was snow white, and her eyes were empty pools, as if her soul was being slowly devoured by her Innocence. It was the Suman Dark incident all over again. Allen could not afford to lose anybody else once more.

The Fallen had finally stopped moving, having realised that the twins were injecting more of their powers to repair the damage to the gaol. There was no way to get out of this sturdy dark matter barrier, but the twins were beginning to show sign of exhaustion. At that moment, Allen noticed it to be the right time to save the dying exorcist, and instructed the twins. "Please, release your power. It's alright now."

While Debitto was reluctant to follow Allen's request, Tyki was not much help either. They had to cooperate to save Camellia. At once, the barrier shattered into shards of dark matter, raining obsidian dust onto the ground. The scintillating dark glitter was a pleasant sight for the akumas, who were even more invigorated having touched the Noah's powers. However, at Road's commands, they were to remain immobile. The particles soon dissipated, scattered by the gust brought upon the Fallen landing loudly onto the ground.

"This is the first time I have seen a Fallen," Wisely commented from his close vantage point. The Noah inside him was feeling rather proud at the failure of this exorcist. In the past, the exorcists had stuck diligently to their duty, sacrificing willingly to their mission. However, time had changed. In contrast to his Noah, Wisely himself had felt unpleasant gazing upon this Fallen. After all, he was complicit in this circumstance that he would much rather not occur at all

"Tyki." Allen nudged the tall Noah, who seemed to finally snapped out from his reverie. After recovering any semblances of consciousness, using his ability of Choice to climb up onto the body using air as his foothold, Tyki then phased through the Fallen, attempting to retrieve Camellia's body from within the maelstrom. Allen followed, assisting Tyki in the arduous chore.

Chorus of voices began to murmur throughout the hall. Some of them were rooting for Camellia's survival, while the others were giving sardonic remarks about karmic retribution for turning her back on the God. Those who were smirking about Camellia's plight were quickly rendered a bullet to their head by the courtesy of the twins. It was then, with the first few examples, that silence invaded the hall once more. It was a rare sight, the Noah Family saving an exorcist, while the Order was still feeling conflicted regarding their fallen comrade.

"Wisely." Road, who was feeling the involvement of the Noah to be getting too prominent, ordered Wisely to use his power to hypnotize the humans into a deep sleep. "I don't want them to remember any of this too." Road continued, it would be unbecoming for the Noah Family to retain a reputation of such among the Order. While certainly Road wanted to protect Tyki and Camellia, it would be safer to erase the memories of these humans. Only the exorcists were able to retain their memories and their consciousness, pledging to secrecy subconsciously.

Lavi had then rushed forward to help Allen, while General Tiedoll had evoked his incantation to form a protective shield of the slumbering bodies from the akumas. The General knew that there would be no way to go against the numerous Noah here, especially with the large number of people to protect, hence opting for peace at the moment. Despite the conflicting feelings most of the exorcists had, especially with Jasdebi overtly provoking the rest, the present exorcists had displayed loyalty to their friend instead.

Marie had been listening quietly, looking for the faintest sign, and finally he had spoken. "I can hear her heartbeat, it is slow but she is alive." It was all the words Tyki had needed to convince himself that there was still hope. Both Allen and Tyki were working together, attempting to pry Camellia's half submerged body from within the pool of crystalised Innocence. It was burning their hands, searing Tyki's moreso, but there was only determination.

"You know… You have always been the one with a heart, Joyd, out of our family members." Allen had suddenly spoken, murmuring words in a voice that did not belong to him. Tyki stared at the sudden appearance of the Fourteenth, disorientated by Neah who was now giving him a knowing smile. However, he was quickly gone in a moment.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" Allen's smirk was contorted into a quizzical glance at once. Allen raised his eyebrows at Tyki, who had abandoned his post and was staring at him in confusion. Neah had only appeared briefly, who was looking upon the current situation in cynicism, seeing a new light in this Holy War. Meanwhile, Allen who was not aware of Neah's takeover, found Tyki's behaviour confounding.

"Boy, maybe we are all turning mad." Tyki's attention returned to the chore at hand, his heart thumping furiously as he tried to quell the cries of his Noah, repressing his memories with Camellia's image. His hands were smoldering by the essence of Innocence, but a little more and he would have her in his arms soon.

"Tyki…" Road murmured painfully, she could see small signs of openings in his scars that had finally recovered. His umber skin was showing fissure of emerald lines, the Innocence would kill him if he did not stop soon. Seconds turned into minutes, and minutes ticked by. Wisely was unable to help, except to stop the twins were gaining a shot at the Fallen, lest their aim swallowed Camellia in full as well.

Finally, Camellia was extracted. As soon as she fell into Tyki's arms, her body covered by thick gooey green liquid, the large Fallen body began to dissolve into particles of white glows. Her punishment had ended, Camellia's Innocence had shrunk to its original state, no longer bounded to any physical body nor to any accommodator. General Tiedoll hurried forward to collect the Innocence, while some akumas made attempt to retrieve it, Road indicated them to stand back.

Tyki was shivering from the aftereffects, his muscles feeling taut and lethargic, and the Noah inside him was finally silent. However, he had felt as if his life essence was being sapped away. Tyki kneeled on the ground, barely refraining from collapsing; no longer retaining any energy to remain even upright after the adrenaline had faded away. Regardless of his pain, Tyki had held tightly onto the woman in his arms with all his might, gazing down at the unmoving woman whose blank gaze only served to unnerve him.

Allen kneeled beside Tyki, he was panting heavily, with his arms in shambles as well. Both of them stared fervently at Camellia, but while her eyes were open, she was motionless like a statue. Tyki could feel a faint heartbeat, but there was a premonition that had been nagging at him in the back of his mind. He knew she would no longer wake up.

Tyki held Camellia close, his eyes never leaving the sleeping beauty in his arms. "Wisely?" Tyki's voice came out tremulous. He could only seek help from the Demon-Eye, but he did not need to hear his answer to know the outcome. Before the Noah could control his emotions, large droplets started to fall down onto Camellia's cheeks. He was weeping instinctively from the heartache he was dealt with by Fate.

"I am sorry, Tyki. There is nothing I can do."

* * *

Wisely's voice was full of regrets. There were no thoughts, no voice from Camellia at all. She was in a vegetative state, and Wisely could almost see the soul within being shattered into many pieces. It would take a long time to piece her back together, if time was even a possible solution.

Allen's mind was in a state of shock. He could not do anything, he was helpless once more, he had allowed his friend to die. Allen was so confident that Camellia would have woken up, however briefly, like Suman had done before. But Allen had forgotten about the pain she had endured prior to this, it was too heavy a burden for her body to bear both the brunts, for the mind to withstand the trauma. Camellia was gone, just like that. Allen stood up, turning away to leave the hall, being unable to bear the heartbroken look on Tyki's face and the stoic expression of Camellia.

Tyki was still embracing Camellia's rigid body tightly, her scent redolent of the times they had spent together. "You taught me how to love, and I am still in the midst of learning from you… you can't leave just like this. Not like this." Tyki's voice was barely a whisper, and only Wisely could hear his words. It was the first time Tyki had felt so powerless, in so much pain. Perhaps this was his retribution for taking so many lives away..

"Pretty flower…" Debitto and Jasdero watched quietly from the sidelines, their anger towards the Order eventually quelled by Road who served as a peacemaker. An inexplicable pain washed over the twins, an unknown feeling coursing through their bodies. Camellia had promised to have a match with them again, and she was the first person to have treated them with such genuinity apart from their family. Debitto had envied Tyki's luck, and Jasdero had wanted Camellia to be part of their family, but there was no future now.

"Tyki, we should go." Road crawled over to Tyki's side, jumping down and soothing Camellia's long ebony locks. "We will bring her back and see what the Earl can do." Before Tyki could reply Road, an angry voice reverberated throughout the compound.

Wisely had snapped at General Tiedoll, having read the older man's mind about wanting Camellia to stay and recover in the Order. "You really think we will let you take her again, after those wounds you have inflicted upon her?" The General looked away, suddenly ashamed of the Order's long brutal past of experimentation and tortures, remembering Kanda's pain as well. "You are right, old man. We will be the one taking care of her now."

Lavi was watching upon with melancholy, the latter had began to concoct a tale to record the story about 'God's Apostle falling in love with a Noah. Lavi was astounded, realizing that even the Noahs had feelings, and an innate responsibility in protecting their families. After all, they were also humans.

Allen, who was standing at a hidden corner, had a fallen expression on his face as he questioned his inability to save his friends once again. There was so much bloodshed and so much pain, and there was nothing he could do. The incendiary akumas were then retracted, together with the commanding Noahs, who left using Road's door. Before Road disappeared, her voice was carried over to Allen's spot, giving a melancholic advice.

"You can't save the world, Allen."

* * *

Camellia was subsequently sent to a hospital in search for a cure to her comatose state. Barely hanging on a thin thread, the former exorcist had now required the aid of machines to survive. Her once flawless skin was now imbued with numerous tubes, and her flesh was dotted with spots and scars. The doctors had advised Camellia to be euthanized, to save her the pain of being barely alive, but the Noahs were ardently against it.

The Millennium Earl was unable to proffer any help, save to turn her into an akuma but with her memories intact. While Wisely found it to be a rather good solution, both Road and Tyki rejected the proposal quickly.

The situation shown no improvement, and Camellia spent her days sleeping in the hospital. Tyki had sat beside her bed dutifully, spending his free times with her in between his missions. There were many times when Tyki had questioned his own humanity, asking himself a question that had no answers "Is the Noah destined to be unable to find love?"

Tyki had gazed at his hand, his soiled hands that had taken away the countless lives of many. Now, the one life that was of utmost importance to him was taken away too.

"What a cruel retribution."

* * *

General Tiedoll had cleaned up the messes after that incident, together with the few exorcists who were privy to it, labelling the night - the 'Forbidden Night'. None of them had spoken anything further regarding the incident, and kept their lips tight about it. The occasional chatter came from Lavi, who sometimes wondered aloud about Camellia's situation.

Months had passed by, the Order had listed Camellia as an honourable soldier who had sacrificed her life in the battlefield. General Tiedoll and Marie had filed in the accounts accordingly, returning Camellia's shard of Innocence back to Helveska as per their duty. Just like that, life in the Order resumed normally, with the exception of one missing exorcist.

The debris in the Order, after being cleaned up and restored to a shadow of its former glory by the few exorcists, was being attributed to Komui's faulty machines. It was a believable fabrication that the entire Order easily bought, since Komui had a tendency to flaunt his machines at times.

Allen and Lavi would exchange glances at times, harbouring a little secret only the few knew. "I wonder, has she woken up yet?" Lavi would ask nobody in particular, eliciting strange stares from Kanda and Lenalee. Allen would then whisper, "I hope so."

* * *

Tyki had stopped visiting the hospital after the first year, Camellia's failing body was a painful sight that he was no longer able to bear. He had chosen to seclude himself in the abyss of Road's dream world, drowning in grief and blame.

Tyki's heart had ached painfully, his emotional pain aggravating the once healed wounds inflicted by Allen in the past. His body was searing in pain, and everyone could only watch on in misery.

"I have had my taste of being human, and it hurts so much. Please, tell me what to do…"


	11. Act 11: The Flower Blooms Again

**Act 11: The Flower Blooms Again**

Tyki had become the very epitome of schism himself, tearing himself apart for being both a human and a Noah. His Noah would rage within him at times, adding further onto his agony. Tyki had never felt more in pain than now, both physical and emotional. Road could only accompany him, providing no solace for Tyki for it was a tribulation only he could conquer himself.

"Road, please take my heart out."

Tyki's falling into depression had a profound impact on the rest of the family. The twins had withdrawn themselves within the recesses of the ark, disappearing for days at times. Sherill was helpless to his brother's situation, and he was beginning to get irritated by the crumbling of his family. Wisely had tried to talk Tyki out of his pit of desolation, but the pain in the latter's mind was even overwhelming the Demon-Eye.

"I can still hear her screams, I can still feel her frigid body. I can see her face, her pale face. She was dying, fading, and it's all because of me."

It was white, Tyki's mind was a void. Colourless, a blank canvas, with only these same words being written over and over again. "It is my fault," Tyki would repeat incessantly. Wisely had to curb his memories at times to retain Tyki's sanity. It was as if Tyki had lost a part of his soul, and there was nothing the rest could do to retrieve it. From the inundation of emotional pain, began Joyd's reign in his mind, and physical wounds both new and old started to fester once more. The flood of dark matter particles in Tyki's body would eventually cause the host to die, or to be driven insane, and the Earl had to step in to stop his indirect suicide.

"The end is near. I will not have this." The Earl had muttered to himself but the fear of losing another family member was evident in his voice, more so than the concern for the impending Holy War. In the end, the Earl had issued a command to Wisely, for the Demon-Eye to remove Tyki's relevant memories in the hope of preserving his consciousness. He could not afford to lose another precious family member.

* * *

"I am sorry, pretty flower." A voice was heard from Camellia's ward. The twins, during the days that they had not isolated themselves within the ark, had spent their time with Camellia instead. It was a surprising act, for the twins to get emotionally attached to a human being, but they did.

In truth, Debitto had not wanted to visit Camellia, for he was also reminded of his helplessness, for his inability to save her life. However, Debitto had submitted to Jasdero's constant badgering in the end. The latter was adamant on visiting Camellia in lieu of Tyki's absence, afraid that Camellia would be lonely. Jasdero did not want her to feel that way - not to feel like how they had once did, all alone, before they were claimed by the Noah Family.

"I am sorry that nobody visit you anymore." Jasdero held onto Camellia's bony fingers, whispering to the sleeping woman. Debitto was standing against the door, watching over the two, as he stared in silence at Camellia's pain-wreck face. Jasdero felt miserable, why was Camellia not awake after such a long time; he had missed her laughter, her voice, and her gumption. Debitto felt nothing in contrast, but a sense of bleak. There was no hope, Debitto thought.

"You are not lonely anymore, we will accompany you now." Jasdero had brought flowers, crimson flowers that he had plucked off the camellia bushes, courtesy of the Stanford's ignorance. While Debitto was upset at Tyki, having learnt of his memories being eventually repressed by Wisely, he was even more furious at Tyki for allowing himself to forget the woman he claimed he loved deeply.

"Tyki is useless." Debitto had scoffed suddenly, to which Jasdero frowned at his brother's sudden outburst. During the many weeks they had spent in Camellia's ward, they had carefully avoided speaking Tyki's name, an unspoken taboo, for they did not want to aggravate her condition. However, it seemed that Debitto had reached the end of his patience, ready to let his anger flow.

Jasdero, who had been rambling on about his daily nothings to Camellia, turned to Debitto then. "Why do you say that?" Jasdero had actually felt thankful for Tyki's absence, for he could spent more time with Camellia. While learning of Tyki's plight from Wisely, Jasdero had strangely felt a tinge of empathy for the older man, instead of the anger that Debitto had.

Before Jasdero could stop his twin, Debitto had went into a long rant about how Tyki was being irresponsible. How he had abandoned Camellia when she needed him the most, and how Tyki had easily allowed himself to be devoured by Joyd, again. While Jasdero was sympathetic to his brother's feelings, he started to defend Tyki instead. Jasdero knew of Tyki's pain, and he believed that scolding him would not help Camellia's situation either. After all, Camellia would not be very happy if she would to learn of Debitto's brutal words on her lover.

For one reason or another, the two had subsequently entered into a heated banter about meaningless issues on Tyki Mikk. From the failure of Allen Walker's extermination, twice, as Debitto had kindly pointed out, to how great the twins were in comparison - "We were the great ones who captured the Apocrypho, damn it - " their argument had degraded into useless chatter. For once in a long while, the ward was finally alive with voices.

However, with the constant mention of Tyki's name emanating throughout the room, the certain somebody's name was stirring a sleeping beauty from her deep slumber.

* * *

Camellia found herself in an empty ballroom, redolent of the grandiose venue in the Kamelot's mansion. Shadows danced on the wall, mimicking the very first ball she had attended. However, she was alone, standing in the middle of the capacious grand hall by herself. The only company she had was a melody, a rather familiar tune, that was being played by a phantom pianist.

Camellia was cold, the frigid air immobilizing her body. While one would most likely feel utmost panic, Camellia had felt oddly at ease with her rigid position, there was finally no pain. She gazed down at her fingers, her skin had returned to its pale complexion, her skin free of scars or cuts. She was donning an elegant cream dress, a familiar dress that she had seen somewhere before, but memory had left her.

Camellia was fine. She was alright with not remembering anything, she could not even remember her name, but it was alright with her. There was a strange feeling of inexplicable happiness in this state of perpetual dormant. She was transfixed by the lovely melody and she wanted to listen to this song for the rest of eternity.

Camellia was trapped in the crevice of time, enraptured by a song that she did not know. Her soul was locked in a place with no exit, she was imprisoned in a gaol of memory. It did not matter, however, as she did not want to leave. The song had brought upon so many beautiful memories, images of people precious to her, wonderful experiences of a lifetime. The faces were a white blur, and she could not make out the identities of these people that had once played a pivotal role in her life, but she was contented with only the warmth these memories evoked.

Camellia was at peace with herself. She was in a place with no pain, and feeling the facade of happiness, and she wished to close her eyes forever. Time was a concept of illusion, and this place was perpetually set in the dusk. She loved the night and its constellations, but leaving to gander at the sky would meant abandoning the melody, and she would much rather remain here.

However, the music was suddenly intertwined by people's brusque and loud voices. Strange yet familiar voices invaded the hall, breaking the trance of the melody.

Camellia felt oddly lonely all of a sudden, the large empty hall becoming intimidating, the music being no longer able to enrapture her. Then and there, she knew something was wrong. There was somebody who ought to be standing beside her, leading her into a dance. Someone who should be holding her hand tightly.

But Camellia could not remember that person's name, or even his face.

'Who was it?' Camellia wondered to herself, it seemed that her memories were stirring within her, beckoning her to wake up. A loud piercing scream suddenly reverberated throughout the hall, someone was screaming for her, speaking about her.

Her name. Her name was Camellia.

As soon as that knowledge returned to her, a sharp pain seared throughout her body. She could barely stand up, but she knew she had to run. On her first instinct, she escaped to the balcony, believing it to be the only safe place in this entire ballroom - her sanctuary.

Then, Camellia caught sight of a silhouette standing against the balustrade, under the bright moonlight. A tall gentleman with his back faced to her was standing regally, as if waiting for her for a long while. But before she could even begin to yell for the man, a blinding white light enveloped her vision, and she fell down. Falling, falling, and falling.

 _"Who are you?"_

* * *

"I like her, I like Camellia, damn it!" Debitto was hollering at an astounded Jasdero; the former had finally elucidated on how he could have brought happiness to Camellia as compared to Tyki. Jasdero, who had been aware of only inklings of his brother's hidden feelings, had finally understood the pain Debitto had felt with regards to this entire ordeal.

Jasdero did not reply Debitto's sudden confession, but merely held Debitto's hand tightly, leading him over to where the gaunt Camellia was lying, and placed his palm over hers. "I don't wish for anything, but just for you to wake up, damn it." Debitto bit his lips, finally spilling his emotions, speaking to the comatose woman. The room was silent for a long time, Debitto had held no hope, but the voice everyone had been waiting for, finally spoke.

"... Who?" Dark eyelashes fluttered, revealing a half-lidded pair of dark irises gazing directly into Debitto's eyes. There was a spark of familiarity within those golden orbs, but it did not ignite the warmth she was looking for. Her eyes searched for the man, the silhouette at the balcony, but he was nowhere to be found. The man whom she could not remember his face or his name, but she knew she was missing him dearly. It hurt, this pain, this void that only the presence of that man could fill up.

Camellia missed Tyki.

Debitto and Jasdero widened their eyes, she had finally woken up after this one long year. Jasdero's daily nonsense had surprisingly worked, and his faith had not fail him. Only Jasdero had believed that Camellia would wake up, and she did. He could barely stifle his excited cries, and Debitto immediately took her hand to his lips, careful to avoid the protruding needles and tubes. They were beyond joy, but Camellia was still at a loss.

 _"Where are you?"_

* * *

 **A/N: Thank you all for the reviews, and reading them makes me very happy! :) While the final chapter (12) is ready, I'd still like to hear how my dear readers envision the ending!**

 **Loving the Noah Family, xx Shinsoria.**


	12. Act 12: Full Bloom

**Act 12: Full Bloom**

* * *

Half a year had passed since Camellia roused from her comatose state. She was still in the midst of recovery, her physical condition weak and frail. The former exorcist was tethered to numerous medications, endless physiotherapy sessions, and had the occasional relapse of organs malfunction that required frequent intensive ward care. However, she could finally walk on her own, baby steps without the aid of a wheelchair. Her health was gradually returning to her, the pink eventually blooming on her pale cheeks.

Camellia was returned to House Stanford, with several servants sent to fetch their mistress home. She was packed with a small luggage, standing on the doorstep to the grandiose mansion, with a void in her memory. Duke Stanford was more than overjoyed to get his daughter back from the Order, and questions were not being asked as he only fretted over his daughter's well being. The Duke had changed significantly, becoming more caring and less shrewd after his only kin was forcibly taken away from him. Camellia had then resumed her position as Lady Stanford back in the house.

As with her lost Innocence, her memories of the time in the Order and the Holy War were being repressed by sheer trauma. Camellia could remember only fragments, and those sudden flashbacks with no clear faces had only brought upon pain. The doctor had agreed that it was wiser to forget, and that the essential was to recover her vitality for the time being.

* * *

"Left, right. Left, right." Debitto was heard muttering to Camellia, the latter was barely walking by herself. The twins had frequented the mansion afterwards, under the guise of being Camellia's saviors. While Duke Stanford was not pleased at any lingering connections, raising suspicions about their background and the acquaintanceship with his child, Camellia had insisted on welcoming them. After all, she would have been lonely in the hospital, if the twins had not visited her daily. It was also in luck that the Duke was constantly away for his military work, the twins were offered a place to stay in exchange for their companionship and aid in place of the father's absence.

"Good job Pretty Flower!" Jasdero cheered when Camellia had managed a twenty steps walk. Then she had promptly collapsed onto the nearby bench, her taut muscles were screaming in pain for not being in use for such a long time.

Camellia smiled, wiping the sweat away from her forehead. A simple act of walking was a tedious chore but she was glad to have regained some semblance of strength, or to even survive. "Really, what was I doing to get involved in such an accident?" Camellia sighed, massaging her aching thighs.

All of the expenses were being paid in silence by the Kamelots, with briberies being fed to the doctors to keep silence on the gravity of her situation. While the doctors were not aware of the cause of Camellia's critical condition, Camellia was led to believe that she was being knocked down by a rampaging horse carriage while she was walking about carelessly. Camellia had believed the story, for she knew she could be rather absent minded at times.

Meanwhile, the Kamelots were nowhere to be seen, except for Wisely. Wisely had mostly visited the hospital at night, when Camellia was sound asleep, only to find the twins snoring on her bedside as well. Afterwards, Wisely had dropped by a few times to the Stanford's house, with the Duke inquiring mostly about Tyki's absence to which he had lied about him being away for diplomatic work. There was no direct interaction, however, Wisely had merely brought gifts and the likes, leaving immediately after.

Road had been busy with the Earl's orders, before disappearing from Apocryphos' attack. Wisely had once consulted Road on informing Tyki about Camellia being conscious, but she had rejected the notion. Road, who was more concerned about Tyki's well-being, had wanted to preserve his smile. Road understood that the Earl would not like anymore interference as well. "If it is fate, they will meet again."

"Yeah!" Jasdero sighed, shaking his head dramatically, "The driver was really careless!" The twins were in their human forms, and it was rather advantageous for them that Camellia were unable to notice the striking difference between their initial and current appearances due to the camouflage from the sliver of moonlight. Jasdero had his blonde hair tied into a ponytail, and as with Debitto, the twins were dressed casually in a simple white collared shirt and black pants. They looked rather eccentric with their bizarre hairstyles and accents, but Camellia had found the two to be intriguing and rather interesting instead.

In comparison to the past, Debitto had matured a lot, as noted by Wisely. He had toned down on his colourful use of language and he had surprisingly revealed a tender side to him that nobody knew existed. Debitto had treated Camellia with patience, seemingly genuinely concerned for her health, and had stayed patiently with her throughout her recovery process.

"Thank you, Jasdero and Debitto." Camellia smiled as she pondered on what the doctor had said. She would have been dead, from getting a critical concussion on the asphalt, if the twins had not been passing by and taken her to a hospital at once. "For saving me." She smiled, and it was the same bright smile that Tyki had fallen in love with.

However, the twins gave each other a wary glance, and merely nodded in silence.

* * *

One day, the Kamelots were having a charity ball to raise funds for the inflicted who were suffering from the ongoing war in England. It was the very same war Sherill had incited, but to play his role as a minister, it was in his decorum to perform such duties. However, Sherill was not exactly in the best mood since Road's absence after the attack. Hence Wisely was stuck with a tired Tyki and a permanently angry Sherill. While Sherill had masked his rage perfectly, Wisely could hear his thoughts brimming with rage. He had much rather be out hunting for Apocryphos, searching for his beloved Road, but order was an order.

Wisely abandoned his post by his adoptive father as soon as he stepped into the ballroom. Secluding himself by the dessert table, Wisely found much comfort in being alone, leaving Tyki to his task of flirting with the ladies while he would enjoy these luxurious food instead. In a moment of coincidence, Wisely had caught sight of Camellia entering the Kamelot's ballroom, briefly understanding Road's cryptic message.

Camellia's complexion was returned to a pinkish hue, her scars had faded, but the former shadow of deep and painful wounds were still on evident on her skin. However, Camellia had donned a smile on her face, the stunning dress reflecting her pleasant mood. While Duke Stanford had made no further mention about the Order to the Kamelots, being more than glad to have his child back, his concern returned to the prospect of marriage for Camellia. Duke Stanford would definitely not allow any misfits, in particular a certain two, with no credentials to be his future son-in-law.

In conjunction, Camellia was laughing to a ravenette and a blond, who were both dressed in similar dapper gentleman suits. Jasdero and Debitto were grinning as well, both had accompanied Camellia to the ball, for the lady was nervous at returning to these nerve-wrecking social events. The twins' snide remarks had quickly eased her anxiety, and she was glad to have them by the side. Then, Jasdero excused himself, believing that it was the cue to leave.

"Say, is that Jasdebi?" Wisely frowned to himself. Jasdero, who appeared from nowhere, slung his arm around the shorter Noah, grinning as he nodded his head. "Yeah, but it is Debitto's spotlight now." Meanwhile, Sherill, who had been standing a few feet away, raised his eyebrow in disbelief. He was more in astonishment that the two dirty boys were now looking fine and upright. As the organiser of the ball, Sherill knew that the Stanfords would be attending, but he was not expecting the Noahs of Bonds to be here.

"Let's not disturb them, Wisely." Jasdero turned away, his attention immediately captured by the wide variety of desserts adorning the table. Wisely was still frowning, feeling unease at the story progression. He had not foresee this, and this twist of a plot was not in his plan. It's time to interfere.

 _"Tyki, that lady beside Debitto is vital for the Earl's plan. Talk to her."_

* * *

Tyki had not hear anything about any lady being essential towards the Noah Family's agenda but regardless, it was the name of Debitto that had piqued his interest. He was surprised to find the twins attending the Kamelot's ball. They had been invited once a long time ago, but they were subsequently forbidden to attend after the chaos they had caused.

It further aroused Tyki's curiosity when he had glanced that Debitto had a fine woman beside him. He was definitely intrigued now, for Debitto to have a vested interest in a person, an older woman no less, that was indeed new. Meanwhile, Camellia was conversing with Debitto, her smile turning into a confused expression when she caught sight of an approaching man.

Tyki had walked over to where the two were standing, it was getting a little shocking to hear Debitto using fine language. Now, he had wanted to tease Debitto, leaning in with a grin and whispering at once, "You and a human girl? I am amazed, Debitto." However, Tyki's presence was unnerving Debitto instead, the latter had completing forgotten that Tyki was part of the Kamelot Family as well. The vibrant curses in Debitto's mind elicited a smile on Wisely's face, the Demon-Eye's plan had worked.

Tyki grinned, ignoring Debitto's glare as he turned towards to gander at Camellia. His mischievous demeanour turned serious as he noticed that there was something rather familiar about this woman, a frustrating feeling of deja vu washing over him. It was unsettling, the way Camellia was scrutinizing him in return too. Camellia, who was now more gregarious after having spent time with the loud and boisterous twins, started to speak. But her words were quickly cut short by the same question from Tyki.

"Have we met before, my dear Lady?" Tyki inquired, his head tilting slightly as he stared at her face. Camellia's head was throbbing in pain, this strange man was familiar, yet at the same time Camellia was positive that she had not met him before. In response, Camellia shook her head politely, a little surprised at Tyki's identical question. Meanwhile, Debitto was frowning at the exchange, a little unease at how the situation was unfolding.

"May I ask for a dance? Perhaps we could acquaint ourselves now." Tyki returned to his usual self, extending his hand towards Camellia, before seeking for permission from her partner in respect. "If Debitto, you may allow for a song." Debitto sighed in defeat, taking a step back, and nodded towards Camellia who had been staring rather intently at Tyki's tall stature

Tyki took Camellia into the dance hall, beginning the steps to the music, beckoning her to follow. Their dance steps were in rhythm, and Camellia had never felt such synchronicity from a man she had just met. Their eyes were locked in a transfixed gaze, searching for answers within each other's orbs, for memories that had been buried deep within the recesses of the mind.

"I am proud of you for not blowing Tyki's brains out." Wisely patted Debitto, who had joined the rest at the balustrade on the second storey. The confusion on Tyki and Camellia's faces were evident, as were the former shadows of two lovers in each other's arms. "I wanted to, trust me." Debitto spat with agitation, and Wisely simply grinned upon reading his murderous thoughts, the younger boy offering no solace.

"You looked familiar, Lady Stanford." Tyki had murmured in her ears, the close approximation sending chills down her spine. There was something so familiar about this man that she had wanted to scream in agony for not remembering anything; he was so close yet so far. As with Tyki, the man had wanted to take her into his arms, to touch the lips that looked so intoxicating. "You too, Sir Mikk."

"I am looking forward to the ending performance, and I do hope we will meet again." Tyki whispered, smiling as the song came to an end. Camellia curtsied, and left to prepare for the curtain's draw. Camellia was given the honour to play the lyre, together with the orchestra, for the final dance of the day. However, as she took her place on stage, her eyes did not leave Tyki's.

* * *

"Today, Lady Camellia Stanford will be performing the Arcadian Angel! Please do give our dearest Lady Stanford the loudest round of applause." The tuxedoed emcee announced, as the members of the nobility began to clap loudly, with the twins especially being the loudest. Men and women took their places on the dance hall, waiting for the music to begin as the applause slowly died down.

Camellia sat in the spotlight, on the grand stage, with a rather familiar lyre lying on her lap. An imitation of the former destroyed heirloom, a lyre of gold sat bedazzled with flowers ingrained with emerald jewels. Her white tunic dress further reflected Camellia's exotic ancestry, and she was akin to a Greece Goddess with her serious expression and fine features.

The melody of the lyre reverberated throughout the hall, the mellifluous notes an enchanting harmony with the Western orchestra. Tyki, who had opted out for the last dance, stood near the stage, gazing at Camellia's forlorn expression as her fingers deftly strummed the strings.

It was a beautiful piece, but with every note Camellia had played, a fragment of her lost memory was returned to her. The music was melancholic, reflecting the inner turmoil of her feelings and the former tribulations she had endured, and tears were threatening to seep out from her eyes as each second passed by. She wanted to scream in pain, but her cries were stifled by the melody of her lyre, and she attempted to seek comfort in this cold piece of instrument. This performance had to go on. She needed to remember everything.

Camellia could almost see, feel, and experience those times again. She could remember Tyki, the first time she had played this exact same song for him. She could remember Lavi, who had flirted relentlessly with her but had protected her when needed be. Allen, who had helped her countless of times, being the brother she had wished for. General Tiedoll, who had took her in and treated her as a father would do. The twins, whose voices had kept her company in the loneliest days and nights, who had saved her from self-destruction. Then, the images of Tyki again. The man who loved her, and the man she had loved so deeply. The pain, the joy, the anger, the sadness.

Her fingers still strumming the strings instinctively, she turned to glance at Tyki. He had the same expression on his face. Sadness, recognition, pain, and love. Tyki's head was shrilling with the pain of his forgotten memories, the time spent with the woman resurfacing from the depths of his mind. Wisely had created a locked door that had kept the memories of Camellia at bay, but he had made it so that the key was Camellia's melody. Wisely had rooted for Tyki, and he had wanted him to regain the strength to visit her, and to be with her again. The door was opened, and he could finally remember.

"Camellia…" Tyki murmured, his irises staring deep into hers. After he had lost his memories, Tyki had resumed his normal life. A life of a Noah, an aristocrat, a coal-miner. The days passed by simply as he had done so before. But throughout those mundane days, he knew that there was something missing from his life. An empty piece, a large void. Now, that piece was returned to him. He was no longer hollow, no longer empty, and he was brimming with emotions again.

Finally, after what had seemed like an eternity, the music came to an end. Camellia curtsied to the audiences, the clattering and claps drowning out the thoughts in her head. She smiled languidly and had promptly exited the stage. In hurried strides, Camellia made way for the garden, she needed to clear her head.

* * *

"Camellia?" It was Debitto who had noticed that something was amissed, and had chased after the woman at once. Camellia turned towards the older twin, the latter surprised to see tears streaming down her face, "I remember, I remember everything. Noah, Exorcist, who I was, what you are. What I had gained… and what I had lost… "

Debitto didn't reply her words, and embraced her tightly in response. "Cry all you want, Pretty Flower. Now and then, you are not alone." For a long time, they had stayed in this position, the sound of her tears searing pain into Debitto's heart. He knew her feelings, and there was nothing he could do but to hold her tight.

"What should I do?" Camellia asked, her voice muffled by the fabric of Debitto's coat. "Why am I not dead? Why did you save me? Why? I betrayed everyone…" It was a conundrum, Camellia should be standing on the side of Humanity, but yet it was a Noah who was comforting her. Her life was back to this complicated mess.

"There is no black or white, no right or wrong... " Debitto swallowed a lump in his throat, wanting to ask himself why too. His fingers weaved through her strands, attempting to calm her down. Her tears did not stop, but her question ended with one.

"Why was it you, Debitto, who was at my side, but not him?"

Camellia's voice was heartbroken, and she was lost. Lost in the past again, her present and her future were being haunted by the ghosts in her memories. She was unable to move forward anymore, and it was Debitto who became the beacon in this maelstrom.

"We are all in pain, Camellia. He was lost, but he no longer is. But, I will always be here for as long as you need me, forever and always."

* * *

"Camellia…" Tyki whispered to himself, a kaleidoscope of feelings scintillating in his heart. She was alive, she was well, and most importantly - she was smiling. Tyki was standing at the balcony, at the place where they had first met. He was glad that the ball had ended, and with his brother being occupied with greeting the guests goodbye, there was nobody to question him and the wine bottle in his hand. The alcohol was barely helping his case, the pain was shrilling in his mind, but his heart was aching the most.

Tyki had wanted to chase after her, but he could not find any courage to do so. He had abandoned her in the hospital, he was the one who had left her again. Tyki had succumbed to pain once more, he was weak, and he did not deserve her love.

Tyki whispered her name once more, her name a saccharine taste on his tongue. But he understood that he no longer deserve to speak to her again. In a moment of wallowing in self pity, he had gazed at the garden, his heart frozen solid from the scene. He saw Camellia in Debitto's arms, a moment of intimacy, but he did not notice the large droplets of tears on her face, the pain that was caused by remembering him.

"I hope…" Tyki whispered to himself, taking another sip of the red wine. "You will be happy." He had missed Camellia's warmth, but when he saw the two, he understood that he was not capable to give her the love she had so deserved. As he turned to leave the compound, he wondered mirthlessly to himself.

"I do hope I am drunk now." Although he was not a light drinker, Tyki had hoped that his eyes were playing tricks on him. As he turned back to glance at the balcony, he saw a silhouette of a woman. He could smell the fragrance of Camellia, the faint scent of camellia flowers, and with the empty balcony so redolent of their first meeting, he could almost envisioned Camellia there. A pale figure who was gazing at the night sky in deep contemplation.

As Tyki blinked again, the figure was gone.

"Now, I must be dreaming."

* * *

"I love Tyki, I really do. I am sorry, Debitto." Back in the garden, Camellia had acknowledged her own feelings. While it was indeed true that she had loved Tyki but she was no longer able to face him and to be with him unconditionally. Her feelings were conflicted, and while she was upset at Tyki's forsaking their love, she had learnt about his pain as well. More importantly, Camellia had learnt about the Noah's mission, and she knew there would be no happy ending for a human and a Noah.

"I am expecting that." Debitto smiled, he had already know her answers for a long time. "As I have said before, I will be here until you don't need me."

"You will always be my cherished family member, Debitto. I wish to spend the days with all of you, until the world is sunk into the three days of darkness."

Debitto, who was not expecting such a reply, laughed loudly at her words. "Then we shall be together, and I will make sure you will be happy in this lifetime."

* * *

Throughout the entire ball, Wisely and Sherill could only watch upon Tyki and Camellia with a sympathetic smile. Keeping their silence at the star crossed lovers, Wisely could do nothing more to help them. Their memories had returned, and now, the moulding of the present was up to their choices. It was their turn to make the decisions, and with all the truth no longer concealed, there would be no more interferences and lies.

As Wisely was heading for his bedroom upon the end of the night, he noticed the Earl knitting alone in the quiet living room. The only sound came from the crackling of logs in the fireplace, and Wisely approached the large man in curiosity. "Millennium Earl."

Wisely greeted the First Apostle politely, taking a seat beside the older man. Wisely knew that he did not have to explain anything, for the Earl seemed to have learnt of the situation at once. "This family is a mess, isn't it, Wisely?" Wisely nodded, letting out a big sigh, and asked if the Earl was worried about Tyki and the human girl.

"No. Tyki would be fine. I am more worried about Road and Allen Walker, or should I say, the Fourteenth?"

* * *

That night Tyki had a strange dream about Camellia. She was laughing beside him, at their spot in the balcony, pointing out the different constellations to Tyki. She was always getting excited over the smallest of things, nudging and almost roughly pushing Tyki when a falling star had appeared in front of them.

"I... wish for us to be together forever!" Camellia had said almost childishly, and Tyki had smirked in reply. "Do you like me that much?" The two then started bantering, with Camellia frowning with indignity at Tyki's antics, and Tyki having to pacify the upset woman with a kiss.

"I love you, Camellia. I like you that much too." Tyki could remember himself saying in the dream, and then and there, he had his knee on the floor.. "Will you marry me?" Tyki took out a ring out from within his coat pocket, and he proposed with a smile.

Camellia's eyes were bright, and she had a look of sheer astonishment and pure joy on her face, her lips beginning to form her answer. However, before Tyki could hear the reply, he was rudely awakened by sunlight streaming into his room.

"I will find you again, Camellia, I promise." Tyki whispered to himself, his fingers feeling for the ring that had remained forgotten on his table. The silver band had gleamed with light, igniting hope in man's heart, and he smiled to himself. "I will make you my wife, and love you until the end of time."

It was a saccharine dream and a beautiful nightmare.

 **END.**

* * *

A/N: Thank you to all my readers! I had a lot of fun writing this, and do R&R, and let me know how you feel :) This is actually the third version of what I had planned, I've decided to end on a lighter note. I hope y'all have enjoyed my story!

Love y'all! xoxo

* * *

 **Bonus Story:**

"The hell are you doing here, Mikk?" Debitto asked, opening the door of the Stanford mansion to reveal Tyki and the bouquet of camellias in his hands. While Debitto had accepted Camellia's love for this cocky man, he had felt repulsed by his family member's irritating existence.

Tyki was agitated by the seemingly ubiquitous presence of the twins around Camellia, but became slightly amused when he saw how unnerved Debitto was. "Are you the servant of the Stanford Family now? Really, what do you think you are doing? To my woman, no less."

"Your woman?" Debitto gritted his teeth, ready to slam the door shut but he knew Tyki could simply phase through the door with his disturbing ability. Perhaps Debitto should just trap Tyki in an iron maiden, and maybe he could get him within the single moment of his physical manifestation. "You gave up on her, not me. So get lost."

Tyki knew that Debitto was right, but he was not going to be daunted by his remark. He had to rectify his mistakes and to atone for his momentary weakness to his love. "I know. That is why I am here, for my penance. Now will you please excuse me, I have my bride waiting for me."

"Why you -" It had seemed that Tyki's atonement was going to be Debitto's punishment. "Get out!"

Meanwhile, Camellia was having tea with Wisely and Jasdero in the living room, the other two Noahs were watching upon in amusement. Camellia had finally decided to live in the moment, contented to live her life as it was now.

"How are you feeling?" Wisely asked, having no more need for pretence since Camellia was privy to their identities.

"Right now? Not so well. I am thinking of going to the park with just us three, to clear my head a little. Shall we?"

"That sounds good!" Both Wisely and Jasdero cheered.

After Tyki was finally admitted entrance, Debitto and Tyki had entered the living room to find the place empty. The other three had left through the back door, leaving the two to their own devices for the day. It was going to be a long long day for the bickering two.

The flower has bloomed, signifying the arrival of Spring and the endless possibilities in this new year.

 **Bonus End.**


End file.
